Harry Potter The Predator Mage
by Hector Flores
Summary: Harry was taken by a Predator female after the attack by Lord Voldemort. He was adopted by her and taught the ways of the mystics on the Predator home world. After 18 years he is sent back to the ooman world to learn the fate of what happened to his birth parents. What he finds will change his life forever. A beautiful veela would one day be the personbe to be his mate.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter and Ave, this is a fan fiction.

It all started with a prophecy spoken in secret and in a dark and low cost Inn. Th prophecy was about the end of one of the world's most feared and hated villas. This person was so feared that even the mention of his name was taboo. Everyone called him he who must not be named, his real name was Thomas Marvolov Riddle. He called himself Lord Voldemort and so did his followers which also received a name, the death eaters for each was a murderer.

The Dark Lord heard the prophecy by his servant, a cowardly traitor that he called Wormtail. The man even betrayed his own school friend by telling his master were he could find them. The danger to this villain was the child born at the end of October. The child was the son of two very kind people.

They were a witch by the name of Lily Evans, and her wizard husband the Auror Captain James Potter. An Auror was a sort of police officer for the magical world, James was considered to be one of the very best. But the villain did not fear the father but the son. The child's name was Harry Potter.

Lily worked as a local teacher in what you might call a magical elementary school, and with how busy her husband and herself were they had a kindly young woman look after their child. The young woman was kind, caring and a very good singer. She was also very charming and pretty. Her name was Janice and because of the magical government she could not find work.

The Ministry of Magic hated and discriminated everything that was not human. Janice was what once people called harpies. In reality they were magical being born from fire and passion and the proper name for them was veela. Janice thus had not found the one man who she could love, the one to be immune to her aura. This was the thing that told a veela when they found their mate.

Janice herself did however found someone she loved very much. The one she loved as if he was her own child Harry Potter. She loved to sing to him lullabies and taking care of him, just like any mother would.

On the night of his first birthday, that is when the villain planed to kill the child. He planned it thus because it would let the parents be happy for one year, and he would enjoy crushing that happiness. It would make the Dark deed seem even more delicious to him.

He made sure the parents were off to their jobs. He did not need to kill them, just their baby boy. He first blasted the door to their home to ash, then proceeded to kill the other servants as he walked towards the room of the baby. These servant were not making it easy for him, because they were magical beings called house elves. These house elves were very loyal to the Potter Family because compared to all other magical families. The Potter family were always kind to them.

Voldemort had to kill five of the most tenacious house elves he ever met by the time he made it to the door of the nursery. Janice had just finished changing Harry's diaper and was ready to put him to sleep for his nap. Janice was beginning to sing his favorite lullaby when she saw the door blasted by a power spell.

She immediately jumped in front of the crib, to protect the child she loved so. "You will not touch my child. I swear it by the fires of my ancestors you will not harm my child while I draw breath." Voldemort was not impressed or intimidated. He casted a very dark and hateful cutting curse injuring the versa.

The child began to cry and with her last breath she touched his face. "Do not cry my precious. I will always be with you." She died with a smile on her face. Voldemort sneered at such ridiculous sentimentality. "Once the brat is dead he can be with you I he'll, you filthy vermin."

What the people around the house did not know was that someone was watching the entire thing. The being watching had been hunting oomans for some time during the day, she managed to kill a few, but since they were dishonorable she could not take any of their skulls as trophies. Her kind were called by many predators. She was the daughter of the elder of her clan, in ooman language she was called shade.

She saw this clearly cruel ooman destroy the entrance to a dwelling with what looked like a plasma Cannon blast. She saw as the ooman killed what she thought to be the pets of the house and a female ooman. That enraged her and was ready to jump in and killed the wretched ooman when she saw a bright green light strike the child and rebound onto the cruel ooman disintegrating him on the spot.

She knew what that light was due to her lessons from one of the mystics once she was a child. It was the most evil of curses, a killing curse. But the infant had survived it. It was simply amazing that an ooman child could survive that, left alone reflect it. She believed the dead ooman had been the child's mother. Using her wristblades she carved a message onto the wall. Telling the ooman she would take care of the child, as her clan customs dictated.

She took the child with her and left towards her dropship . She of course had to listen to the child cry something awful but thanks to her speed no one noticed. She entered her dropship and placing the infant in a safe and comfortable place she set the ship to rejoin her ship in orbit.

The child's parents apparated as the female Predator exited the atmosphere. Lily could not believe the devastation she saw. Fearing the worst she ran towards the nursery and found the dead remains of Janice and a smoking wand nearby. She looked everywhere and only found strange claw marks on the wall. James could not believe that he who must not be named found their home.

It was a magically made secret after all. This could only mean one thing his friend Wormtail was a traitor. He walked and saw all the dead house elves. The strange thing was that they had been moved in an almost sign of curiosity if not honor. A man with clear half moon shaped glasses and a long white beard appear close to him.

"I told you Albus , I told you to let Sirius be the secret keeper. See Wormtail was simply to cowardly to keep the secret. Now my son is more than likely dead!? " Albus understood that James was a bit emotional. He knew that if the same thing happened to him, he would probably behave in the same way.

The only clue as to where Harry could be was a weed smoking old man who lived a few houses away. " I wouldn't worry to much. He was probably taken by aliens. They will do some rather invasive tests but he should be back in a few days, or a month at most. Sure he will be mentally scarred for life, but otherwise he will be just fine." when the parents finished hearing that Lily broke into tears all over again.

After a long trip Shade arrived and docked into the mothership. She was welcomed in, until they saw the crying ooman infant. They knew that she would want to speak to her father about it. The Predators that could see the ugly runt wanted her to do them a favor and throw the screaming pest out the nearest airlock.

She gave the male a look that pretty much said that if he dared to even think that again, she was going to throw him into the ship's incinerator. The few Predator females that heard the way Harry was crying could only marvel at his lung capacity. Shade went to meet with her father, but no before asking her mother to look after the child.

Harry stopped crying as soon as her mother took him in her arms and began to rock him to sleep. _"You need to learn to hold an infant, he needs a gentle touch." _ Shade thanked her mother and said that she would get back as soon as he got the approval of her father.

The elder was a big, heavily scarred male Predator. He must have had about a hundred close death moments in his life. _"Daughter, what is this I hear you brought an ooman infant with you?" _Shade was clearly not happy about the speed the news reached his ear. _"True, but I have good reason for bringing him with me. That infant did what some of our mystics would never manage to do. He reflected a killing curse and lived." _The crowd in the chamber began to talk amongst themselves.

_"That is quite the achievement my daughter. But he should have been left in the care of his mother. Why did you bring him here? Don't tell me you wish to have him go through the blood infusion so he becomes your own child? " _Shade could not deny the fact that she did want that very much.

During her last xenomorph hunt she suffered an injury that left her unable to have a child. This would be the only way for her to know the joys of being a mother."_Elder, I will never know the joys of having a child of my own, unless you allow this. He will be trained as a mystic like those of our line. I am confident that he will not only survive the blood infusion but will be an excellent mystic. Make our clan proud. "_

Her father could not deny this to his own daughter, specially if what she said is true. There had never been a mystic that survived a killing curse. If the infant managed to do so, he would be an asset to the entire clan. The elder approved it and told her the blood for the infusion would have to come from her.

Shade agreed to dad faster than a ship takes to enter hyperspace. She went and told her mother to be careful that was her new grandchild she was holding. The old female began to laugh and told her that she should stop wasting time and go and get blood drawn before her father changed his mind.

The blood infusion was a very dangerous and painful process, but Shade was confident that the infant that would be her son would survive. He had to go through a very long session and it was clear that the infusion was also being used to test the infants tolerance to pain.

But as the infusion came to and end. The child seem to have grown a few inches, the skin became the same dark yellowish green color as his new mother, his hair became much like the other predators and his eyes became dark green much like shade. Shade took her child in her arms and took him to her own mother.

Predator females do not teach by lecturing, they teach by example. The years on the home world were hard for him and specially since the training to become a mystic was hard enough that only a few males survived it. While most children learn to hunt with weapons first, a mystic had to hunt and kill the beasts to make his first weapon.

Being the grandchild of the elder meant that his beast would have to be something special. During a xenomorph hunt with his mother he saw a xenoqueen threatening the life of his mother. Making a pair of fists he punched the deck of the space station they were in. His hand looked like held pure electricity. He pointed then at the xenoqueen and the energy began to fry the Queen.

_"You leave my mother alone, you ugly fat freak!? I will kill you myself!? " _ The xenoqueen clearly did not like the way the child was talking to her, but she was having a hard time dealing with the pain the child was causing her. They closer she got to him, more the pain she felt. She was a few feet away when finally her heart could not take anymore and stopped.

Shade was so happy to see that that she gave her son a big hug. Much to the discomfort of him, he hoped his mother did not break every one of his ribs. _"Your grandfather_ _will want to make your weapon from your finest kill._ _You made me very proud_ _of being your mother." _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

That was how young boy,the sheer anger of seeing his mother almost killed made him use a spell and killed the xenoqueen that was about to kill his mother. In Predator culture there were two things that a Predator must do to be recognized as an adult. One of them he did when he saved his mother, the killing of a xenomorph, the higher in their hierarchy the better.

This earned them a name that every one in the clan would call that Predator whenever they talked with the Predator or talk about him or her. That was the way his mother gained the name of Shade, she killed her xenomorph while hiding under the shade of a large tree. Her son would gain the name Rage, for he killed the xenomorph queen out of anger.

They took the trophy and a few dozen bones and organs with them. Her father will want to use at least one or several of them in making his first weapon, and his mystic training would now truly begin. The Elder was beyond happy to see what his grandson had accomplish. They youngest member of the clan to ever kill a xenoqueen.

The second thing would have to wait, at the age of 18 a young Predator would have to endure the most painful thing in their young life. The braiding of his or her hair to the traditional braided looks of his family, Predator hair is extremely sensitive when this is done, and would cause the young intense pain, but to be considered an adult the young must not make a single sound. The process took hours, but for the young it felt like decades.

The Elder only took the finger bone and told Rage that he needed to find two animals that were close to his nature and killed them, and with parts of both they would make the core of his weapon. The young spent years training to harness the energy within himself and learn the mystical arts of his family.

The first thing he killed looked like a mixture between a dragon and a cat. The thing was fierce and he barely made the kill, how could this thing be harder than a xenoqueen you ask? The hide of this creature could absorb all the spells he casted in it. So he had to use the weapons of his clan to killed it.

The last creature was a large reptile that loved to swim in magma. The thing was not resistant to spell thank goodness. But was fast and cunning. He killed one and again stored it with the other aboard his dropship . He walked over the elder and presented both dead creatures. He placed the Xenomorph finger bone in queen and with what looked to be plasma from his hands.

He casted a long and intricate spell. The spell made the heartstrings of the feline dragon, the blood of the reptile and the bone mix together with a pieces of an old dagger that was nearby. In blinding light the things fused into one dangerous looking dagger.

It was on his 18th birthday that his mother braided his hair in the traditional locks of his family. He almost wished he was fighting a Xenomorph hive. That would be less painful than hearing his mother sing. He loved her to pieces but had a tin ear that made her the single worst singer of their entire clan.

The way his hair felt was no picnic either but nothing could compare to her lousy singing. He focused on the pain to try and block out the singing. He pat him on the back and told him she was done, to wake up. The clan couldn't believe he actually fell asleep during that whole torture session. The elder used to joke if they ever wanted to see a xenomorph commit suicide just ask his daughter to sing for it.

The next day he received a few very nice gifts from the elder. The armor he was wearing was actually a very old one he once used. He commissioned to have a brand new armor, weapons and that of course included the top of the line visor and wrist terminal. He would need those, but the thing that surprised him was that the cloaking device did not take as long to charge and it consumed a lot less energy.

His grandmother not wanting to be topped by her mate, gave him his very own ship and a portable trophy storage device. The best for the Predator who simply did not want to waste time during a hunt. Rage found it a bit touching his grandparents were just giving him these things. But deep down he knew that their was more going on that him being recognized as an adult.

_"Elder I do not wish to seem ungrateful, but what is going to happen to me!? "_ the elder began to laugh seeing his grandson figure it out. "_I would not worry if I were you, grandson. You are simply going to go on a mission of self discovery. You know that you are part ooman. You also know my daughter did not give birth to you. I do love you as my very own grandson but I wish for you to find what happened to your birth parents and maybe do a little hunting while you are looking. "_

_" Elder, This is my only home and family. I do not even know the ooman language." _the elder gave him permission to cast the assimilation spell. The spell was forbidden because the caster gained all knowledge of the one he cast it on, but would cause the intended target to become a pile of ash. Killing in this manner would mean he could not collect a trophy to honor their combat against each other. This means he would have to gain the knowledge from a dishonorable prey.

Rage did not like the idea of having the knowledge of a dishonorable prey inside himself, but understood the necessity of doing so. Shade was in tears as she saw her little boy in his new armor. _"Now don't eat any of the weird food those ooman eat until you do a scan of it. Be sure to collect trophies from honorable prey and be sure to wash the blood from your weapons. I am going to miss you, my little ankle bitter" _

Goddess did he hate that nickname she gave him. It was not his fault that she always gave him the leg of what they were eating. Rage kissed his mother's head and she gave him a rather painful hug. Rage almost wanted ask if she wanted anything. She told him to find a good mate and make a few grandkids for her to play with. He left towards his ship airlock wondering why she asked for something like that? If he had asked she would tell him it was female intuition.

The truth of the matter was that he was perfectly happy with his clan. How could he be unhappy? A mother who taught him almost everything he would ever need. Grandparents that that would teach him amazing spells and wonder stories that made each lesson an adventure. Now he had to go to the most uncivilized place in the Galaxy.

He never quite understood why his clan held that particular cesspool in so high regard. They called it their sacred hunting ground. From what his mother told him, some of these ooman would sell their own mothers as cattle for something they called money. He never had to use such thing in his entire life. Kill a beast, claim a trophy and use the rest to barter for something the clan needed.

But to sell your own mother purely out of personal greed. His ship entered standard orbit and engaged the passive cloaking and sensor dampening. As he entered the atmosphere he saw that at least they had some nice jungles. Nothing like their home world but nice to look at.

A group of men where looking for a nice quiet place to take a nap, they were slavers out to sell captured veela to a few brothels. These men were on look out duty and to transport the newest merchandise they captured in the forest. As one of the men was about to take a piss on a nearby tree he heard something massive crash a few hundred feet from their camp.

Rage had just exited the dropship and set the instructions for it to return to the ship, when he saw a ooman in his visors thermal scanner. He switched it to neural scan and it was as plain as day what kind a person he really was. _"Just landed and I have to deal with the vermin, oh yes this place is wonderful." _He turned on his cloak and waited for the ooman to get distracted.

As soon as he did he stabbed the scepter into the man and did the assimilation spell. After a flash of light he knew his language and that he had raped, murdered and sold females into slavery. He also knew that his so called friends had a camp where they kept their newly captured merchandise. Rage knew he had to ensure these females.

The idiots were drinking together on the farside of the camp. He targeted them with his disc launcher and with a swift movement he launched three serrated discs that killed the slavers in a quick and efficient manner.

Little did he know that one of the supposed slaves was in fact a man dressed I female clothing, pretending to be on of the captives. The sick bastard's role was to demoralized the captives by making them believe rescue was impossible and doing what the captures wanted was the only way to survive.

As Rage scanned the captives with his neural scanner he picked out the one pretending to be a captive. He was in his own cell. As the cage door popped open he immediately began to look for the reason for the door to open. What he found was two blades sticking through his chest ending his life.

Rage deactivated his cloak and opened the cage. "Do not worry, I am here to rescue you, can you make it to a nearby town on your own name?" a small blonde girl said that they could but her sister was still held somewhere else. "Do not worry, I will save the others. You need to either find some Aurors or go to a nearby town. I will rescue the others." the young girl introduced herself as Gabrielle, he told her his name was Rage.

As soon as they calmed down, he activated his cloaking device. He walked towards the location of the main camp. When he got there and saw that their were many of the scummy slavers. "The boss wants to make sure we do not damage the merchandise when we taste the goods. And don't worry as long as they have those collars they are no better than muggles . The boss is the lucky one, he is tasting the best of the lot."

Rage sneaked into the supposed boss's living place. There he found a very pregnant witch dressed like the slavers. Thanks to the knowledge he took from the other slaver he knew that the witch was the sadistic wife of the boss of the slavers. She enjoyed seeing pretty young women get beaten up like animals. Which she also did to those that did not obey them.

Rage knew it was wrong to kill a female, and worse if she was pregnant. He knocked her out and placed her in a safe place. "I am going to have so much fun breaking you. By the end I might just keep you as my personal plaything. With the wife pregnant I don't get to have as much fun as before."

"You sick bastard do you have any idea who I am? I am the daughter of the Minister of Magic of France. If you hurt me their will be no place where you can hide from my father's wrath. " the slaver began to laugh like he heard the biggest joke of them all.

" How do you think we have evaded the Aurors and knew where you and your sister were going to be? Your papa's own assistant actually works for us. He will be able to blame the aurors for your death. And then you will be mine for the rest of your days. Now come here and let us have a taste!? "

Rage considered the ooman a miniature Xenoqueen. But that would be an insult to the Xenoqueen. As he tried to grab her Rage sent a cutter that cut the ooman in half from his head down to his crotch. Fleur was covered from head to toe in the man's blood.

"You should relax I am here to save you. Here let me take care of your collar. " Fleur looked very confused but he walked near him, she did not know why he made her feel so drawn to him. He placed a metallic small cylinder to her collar, " Listen take this key and unlock the other cages. Escape with the others, Gabrielle should be 30 meters South of our present location, do not stop. I will take care of the vermin, trust me nothing bad will happen to you. But you need to go now!?"

She did as he asked and when a new slaver tried to touch her a green light flashed and the slaver would be blasted in half. She managed to get all the other veela out and she told then to follow her. 20 meters in the direction of the camp she met her father and his Aurors.

"on my precious Gabrielle told us a strange tale of an armored being rescuing her and going to rescue you as well." Fleur looked almost frantic. "father it is no tale, my rescuer is fighting the slavers to buy us time to escape, but he is 40 to one. If we don't go help I fear for the worst he must not die!?"

Francis did not know why his daughter was so focused on saving the stranger but he did not want to make her feel worse. He ordered his Aurors to be ready for combat and follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

Rage could be described in a single word, and that word was bored. The filthy slavers were simply too weak to provide him with the same joy he felt hunting xenomorph with his mother. The spells they hurled at him might as well be signal flares. He reflected back and with some more power added it killed one slaver after another.

Minutes since Fleur and the others went to a safe location or looked for a nearby town. He just kept killing the fools like it was the most boring chore he ever got back home. _"Not a worthwhile prey in the entire bunch. How am I going to get some trophies with prey this pathetic. It actually almost make me miss hunting xenomorphs." _

The camp was thinking the stranger was slaughtering them and he did not even looked tired. What kind of inhuman monster were they fighting that could kill so many people, and was not affected by killing at all? "Why the he'll won't you just die already!?" the last slaver standing just could not take the anger of seeing all of his fellow slavers slaughtered like they had been nothing more than bugs.

"Sorry, but I don't do requests" the guy was shocked when he heard that, he casted his biggest and more powerful blasting curse. Rage deflected it back like he had done since the battle started. The last slaver was blown to pieces. That is when his visor saw a group of men rushing towards his location. _"Great reinforcements I hope this lot has at list one worthy prey." _

The Aurors could not believe the the level of devastation they were seeing. They each casted a powerful stunner but the guy in weird armor made a shield that blocked all their stunners. "papa, stop! He is the one who saved me!?" Francis asked where the slavers were. "In pieces all over the place. Honestly they were a pathetic bunch." Francis asked why he did not capture them instead of killing them.

Rage was about to answer when the pregnant witch he knocked out before apparated right next to him and casted a bombing curse. Rage deflected it almost on sheer instinct. The witch was incinerated by her own curse and there was nothing left of her except a small pile of ashes that were blown away in the wind.

"I do not accept surrender or waste my time keeping prey alive. They tried to kill me, then they die. " Deflecting the bombing curse had been costly for him. He was down to five percent of his magic. He needed to get away from the Aurors before they consider him a threat of enough magnitude they should try to eliminate.

" What is your name? I need to know the name of the person who saved my daughters. " he looked at him while he tried to look like nothing was wrong, but he felt himself exhausted. " You may call me Rage. " He only got a few feet from them before his body could not take anymore and collapsed on the ground. Fleur ran towards him and doing a diagnostic charm she breathed easier. "It is alright, just a case of magical exhaustion. With a little rest he should be fine."

The Aurors could not believe it after all the slavers he killed, the bombing curse and their own stunners the only thing wrong with him was a case of magical exhaustion. Some murmured that if they did the same they would not live to tell the tale.

Fleur on the other hand wondered how in the world did actually move around without making a sound, and wearing such heavy armor. The ground had cracks where his body hit the ground. "Instead of looking surprised who is going to help me!? He might not look it, but he is hard to move, that armor weights a ton."

The Aurors conjured a stretcher and placed him on it. The funny thing is he fell down again, breaking through the cloth of the stretcher. "I did tell you his armor was heavy." The Aurors paled as they told her it was magic reinforced cloth. The thing could stop bullets from a muggle assault rifle.

Francis just wanted to go home with his daughters. He was sure that his wife was absolutely in a panic, thinking both their daughters were injured or even see dead. Francis used his strongest levitation spells and he began walking towards the apparition point they had established earlier.

"Dad, do you mind not hitting his head on every single branch!? The guy is low on magic but he is not dead, at least not yet he might be if you keep doing great that though. " Francis told his daughter he had his mind occupied on what he was going to tell the press.

" you can tell those lousy vultures that two bands of slavers were fighting over some slaves and ended up killing each other. It is not like that does not happen. " Francis had to admit that did indeed happen a few times in the past." Fleur I know he saved you but why are you so worried about him? He is a complete stranger, and has one of the weirdest name I ever heard. Who names their kid Rage anyways? "

Fleur could not actually tell her father that she somehow felt a deep attraction towards the stranger. She also could not help to cringe every time her father cause him to hit his head on a tree branch." good thing that armor is durable. I swear if he puts a single scratch on his head, their will be hell to pay. "

Francis could not understand why his daughter was so protective of the guy. Sure he did save her, but it was not like the armored guy was her mate. He was not even sure he was human. The sheer size of the guy made him feel like a midget. He was a few inches over six foot tall, and from the weight he must make some bodybuilders green with envy. But the color of his skin from what he could see was green and looked like some form of scales.

Apolline did not actually have much trouble taking his armor off. She did have trouble getting the intravenous needle in. This guy had some really though hide. He simply was laid to rest as soon as they found a way to get the magical restorative into him. They had to do it in an oral drip. There simply was no way for the needle to break his skin, in fact they ran out of needles trying.

They tried doing a DNA test, but the machine broke when it could not read it. It was simply a mixture so complex the machine could not handle it. Finally they did a fingerprint search and that made them all quite surprised. It was a perfect match for the boy who lived. The world had believed him missing all these years. But here he was.

Francis called Albus Dumbledore through his library fireplace. Albus could not believe what the minister was saying. The long lost heir to the Potter family was found at long last. He called Lily to his office and believe me, she was not happy of being called in the middle of a class. Lily became a professor in hopes that she would find her son when he attended Hogwarts .

"Lily, before you tell me I should call you after you finish your lesson. I have some wonderful news, the minister of magic in France just told me they found him. They found your son. " if Lily came to tell him off, she was not able. She simply could not form the words, she simply was that surprised.

" Albus, over the years me and my husband had one dozens of people trying to pass off a child to be Harry, so they could have him join an ancient and Noble house. I will not hurt James like that. If you want me to go and see this supposed Harry. You have to go over there and do a truth potion test. I will not go, to have my hopes crushed like so many times. "

Albus understood her reasoning. The unscrupulous scam artists tried to get their son recognized as a member of her house so that they would gain access to the fortune of an ancient and Noble house. " Very well Lily I will go and verify but from what they tell me your son has been through some drastic changes. So yes, I will leave immediately but if he is Harry you are in for a surprise."

Rage was fast asleep and Fleur was taking care of him. The magical restorative was making him run a small fever. It usually happened when the patients magical reserves were heavily depleted. She kept cleaning his forehead with a cold towel. "Why do I feel that I must do this? The idea of him getting sick simply made me do this, and I don't even know him."

As Albus Dumbledore arrived Francis told him what happened. He could not believe Harry would cause such devastation, killed so many people. He simply needed to see for himself. He asked if Fleur would allow him and her family to see her memory. Fleur was not happy to leave his side. Francis had the foresight to called Madame Maxine to come and help his daughters coup with such a horrible ordeal. "Do not worry Fleur, I will look after him you may go and see what your father is calling you about."

Fleur was not happy about it, but she went to her father. The surprise was that Albus Dumbledore asked to see her memory of the entire incident. Apolline was furious to see the slaver and his wife try and sexually assault her child. But out of nowhere someone killed the slaver. His wife had been knocked out a moment before in another part of the hut.

They continued to see how Harry killed dozens of heavily armed men, wizards and witches. Dumbledore felt like he had no remorse want so ever and looked like he was hunting them. The wizards and witches were killed by their own spells which somehow where amplified by Harry.

All this came to a stop when they heard Gabrielle give a loud cry. She had been touching some of the young man's weapons out of sheer curiosity. The one she was touching launched a serrated disc which was stuck into a stone wall. The disc seem to be humming and vibrating. Albus touched the disc and felt his fingertip receive a cut.

"Young lady you should not touch something without the owners permission. " Gabrielle looked at her father with a scared and sad look on her face." I am sorry papa, I was really curious. " Albus began to laugh, " it seems it almost proved the old saying to be true. Curiosity killed the cat. "

The weirdest item for Albus was the supposed wand. It looked more like a dagger than a wand. It even had the unmistakable color of human blood on the blade. Rage woke up as soon as he heard the disc launcher fire. He was having his forehead cleaned by an ooman that would make a xenoqueen look short.

"Would you be so kind to tell me what are you doing, and why did I have this tube in my mouth? " Madame Maxine was so surprised that she dropped the cold cloth. " as for the tube it was the only way to get you to take a magical energy restorative or so I was told by Francis. The cloth you were running a bit of a fever, standard side effect so I hear."

"While I do appreciate your treatment of my person. I do require my armor. Being in the presence of a lady in my undergarments is not a proper thing. " Maxine told him his armor was in the nearby closet. Rage asked to be given some privacy. Maxine turned around and she heard him put his armor on. But when she turned around he was not there.

_" Now where did these ooman take my weapons and my scepter." _ he found them thanks to his visor and the vibrating disc. He walked over and touched the launcher making the blade return. He turned off his cloak and looked at the man holding his scepter. "If you be so kind. That scepter is mine." Dumbledore handed him his scepter and he saw as Harry touched it like it was something very precious to him.

"These are not for ooman to toy with. You are simply lucky no target data was selected or you would all be dead. " Dumbledore asked him for his name and he identified himself as Rage. He then asked how he knew French. He told them thanks to an assimilation spell he did on one of the slavers. Albus could not contain his sheer amazement at hearing that.

" What happened to the slaver when you did the spell. " Rage looked at him and without hesitation he told him the slaver naturally died. " The slaver was clearly something dishonorable. So I killed him with the assimilation spell. Thanks to this I was able to know where they held the captives and was able to rescue them."

He walked over to Francis and asked if he was the local law enforcement agent? Francis told him he could relay information to the Aurors . He began tapping his gauntlet in a great hurry and when he was done he projected onto the wall a list of names and faces. "these are the slavers scouts and accomplices. They must also be hunted and eliminated."

Dumbledore asked if they could not be simply captured. "the rotten apple spoils the lot. I think that is a saying of yours is it not?" He was about to leave when Albus asked him about his life story, seeing that he did not want to be rude he sat down on the floor.

Rage told him his life story, how his mother found him, where he lived and what his clan were and what they did. "To think the old pothead actually was right. Your birth name is Harry Potter. Your birth parents are alive and well, they are Lily and James Potter. I would need for you to drink this to verify if you are telling the truth."

Rage was not happy to have his honesty be called into question. His mother often told him ooman do not trust. They need proof for everything since they are many who are dishonorable. He took the potion and indeed he began talking in the Predator language. It was only until they asked him to used the language of the slaver that they understood his answers.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

Dumbledore could understand that Harry refused to use his birth name. He kept telling him his name was Rage. "Who gave you that name? please, Harry I need to understand." Rage could swear these ooman were either trying to insult him or were some of the most stubborn specimens of the species he ever met.

"No one gives my people their names. We must earn them through combat. Till I did I was called like everyone who has not earned their name. They are called the younglings or children of the clan. Once a child does something substantial to impress the elder. They earn a name based on what they did. I am called Rage because out of sheer anger I killed something that threatened my mother. Shade was named shade because she hunts in the shadows. "

"where have you been all these years?" the projection on the wall changed into a map of their solar system. It moved further until they saw the entire galaxy. Then it moved to another galaxy all together. The image looked like they were traveling. It stopped on a semi jungle planet with volcanic planes and extremely large polar ice caps.

"This is my home planet. My people are hunters and it is the basis for all we do. The goddess of the hunt favors the brave and cunning, punishes the weak and dishonorable. Those that die with her blessing go to her hunting ground, where one may enjoy the hunt for all time, those that anger her with their weakness or dishonorable acts are torn limb from limb by the angry jaws of a three headed reptiles only to regrow their missing limbs to be torn apart the next day for all time. "

" The climate is in the extremes. The volcanic planes have temperatures over 150 degrees and the ice caps the temperature reaches below 200 degrees below. The jungle is inhabited by some of the most carnivorous plant life and wildlife know to us. The weak do not survive for long. "

Dumbledore could not even imagine living in such harsh conditions and under constant threats." Who is your species? " Harry pushed the keys necessary in the arm terminal." We are called something that would be hard for you to understand, the closet thing to a word you will understand is Predators. This is one of my people. He stands a little over seven feet, can lift three times his own height and jump 50 feet up with little effort. Can fall four times that without suffering injury. A lifespan of no less than 350 years. "

They looked like monsters from what the others looking down at the image. Francis realized it was a female. The obvious appearance of two large breast made it easy to reason.." This image is someone close to me. " Fleur was glaring at it when she heard that.

"This is my mother, the one who raised me, feed me, gave me the strength and knowledge to survive. She is named Shade. Shade is also the only daughter of the Elder of my clan."

Fleur relaxed a little after he told them she was the creature he called his mother. Dumbledore was glad they were hearing this without Lily or James present. They would not like to listen to all this and would more than likely called Harry insane.

Having listened to this Dumbledore could prepare a more convincing and gentler explanation for his birth parents. "You almost sound like you actually love her." Fleur did not expect the answer to her comment to sound so human. "what boy would not love the person who lovingly taught him to survive? What son does not love a mother that cared for him so?"

Apolline knew that if she was like herself, she worried about his health, his happiness and his ability to live a good life. She knew because she was also a mother. "She looks really scary, and I am almost tempted to call her a monster out of a nightmare. Rage looked at Dumbledore and smiled.

" You say that because you don't know her like I do. She cooked my favorite food on every single birthday. Had a pet that I played with till I was ten years old. Poor spot died of all age then but then again a 250 pound dog that looked like the love child of a reptile and a wolf would look scary to you too. But spot was the most loyal, kind, caring pet a boy like me could ever want. "

" So you had a happy childhood? " Francis just had to ask the question." Training with mother since I could walk, killed my first prey when I was only eight years old. Hunted things that would make you scream if you saw them in your dreams with mom. Of course I had a wonderful childhood. I was never bored once and always knew I was loved. "

Lily and James finally came through the fireplace in the Delacour study. Too bad that Harry was a few doors down the hall. Lily was the first to walk through the hall asking why they were called. James followed knowing it must be something important. Albus Dumbledore would not have called him and told him to come otherwise.

"In here Lily, James I think our young guest is someone you too will love to see. " Lily did not like the sound of that and she walked faster to where the voice came from. " Albus I told you a million times my son is dead. Harry Potter is not among the living. Quit trying to open an old well healed wound. "

Lily became quite as she saw the strangely armored man." And who is this supposed to be? " Rage was about to walk out of the room when Albus just smiled and said."Why the one, the only Harry Potter. I know your son grew to be quite the big guy in these eighteen years but do you honestly do not recognize your own son's magic signature."

Rage looked at her and heard her call Albus everything between delusional to crazy. Rage knew everything he needed his birth mother clearly had given up on him. Boy this made Shade the top nominee for mother of the year if she was the other women in that contest.

"Since I am clearly not needed I really must be off. I have a few things to hunt." Rage was about to leave when he bummed into James. "Excuse me ooman, but you are in my way." His weapons were back on his armor, his scepter on his left arm. "Harry let me explain to them where you been and everything you told me. Please let me explain."

He looked at Francis, "Very well. Sir, I don't want to be impertinent but could I trouble you for a bite to eat. For some weird reason I am feeling quite hungry." Fleur got up and told him to follow her to their kitchen, she would be happy to prepare him a nice breakfast.

Rage followed her to the kitchen, but not before he excused himself. Albus told Lily and James that indeed the stranger they just saw was indeed their son. Lily could hardly believe everything Dumbledore learned from him about where he had grown up, and what he did to the slavers. If they had not had the memory in the pensive she might even call him a liar.

"Why didn't you tell her you are her son? " Rage put down his turkey leg and looked at her. " Because she requested that we did not open old and well healed wounds. " He continued to eat. " did your mother ever teach you to use tableware? " Rage looked at her and smiled.

" We never had the chance to use any. We always seem to eat in a rush. " Fleur began to laugh and told him if he could spare a leg. " Sure thing grab a seat and dig in. " Fleur's only idea was 'when in Rome do as the Romans do' They two began to talk about their childhoods as Rage polished off an entire turkey dinner, except for the few pieces that Fleur ate.

"So not only my son shows no remorse in killing over 50 people, but suggests we need to find and kill their accomplices. My long lost son returns and he is even more of a psychopath than Bellaire Lestrange . Albus how can I be happy about this? " Lily for once was utterly speechless.

" Harry has lived a very hard life James. In his culture it is quite normal to do those things. Can you blame him for doing things that were always normal if not expected of him? " Lily finally found her voice. " But do you truly expect me to believe the old pothead was right all those years ago. Not completely, but the fact my son grew on a completely alien world, raced by a people with months that look like the are mandibles instead of jaws and lips?"

"If you do not accept the truth you will end up losing your son again, and this time for good. " Lily got up and walked towards the kitchen. " Thank you for the meal and company. You truly are a wonderful cook. But I must be going before I become a problem for your family. "

" You are most welcome, if your birth parents do not believe you or welcome you. You will always have a place to call home with me. " Lily could see the love in the young woman's actions." Excuse me but can I have a word with you, in private. " Rage looked at her. Fleur got up and went to see if her father needed anything.

" So you are my long lost son. Why didn't you try to return to your parents before now? " Rage was never one for being subtle." My family told me of this planet and the possibility that my birth parents could be still alive no more than a few day cycles ago. If the Elder had not told me I would still be with my clan back in our home world hunting xenomorphs like their was no tomorrow. "

" Harry, What exactly is a xenomorph? " Rage did not like to hear that name but he let it go. He touched a few keys on the terminal and a holographic display appeared in midair. The picture was probably of the most horrible creature she could have ever imagine. Rage point at it as he typed for it to be displayed as a 3d model. "That is a xenomorph."

"and you killed that when you were only eight years old?" Rage tapped a few more keys and the image was replaced by something uglier., fatter and meaner looking. "I killed this by frying it with lightning when it tried to kill my mother."

"Could you show me a picture of her and tell me how did she raise you. " Rage did as asked. Lily was at first frightened by her looks. But as Rage told her how he was raised, she could not help but to smile." She really loved you like you were her own child. She looks scary, but was a good mother by what you told me. Harry will you please allow me to get to know you like she did? Son will you please let me be a mother to you too. "

" I really hate that name." Lily asked why and he told her it was because he did not earn it, but instead was given to him. "Well think about it another way, son. It will make it easier for you to blend in." Rage had to admit if he had to live among ooman he should try to blend in, or end up on a psycho's dissecting table.

"But I don't even know your names. " James walked in as he was explaining what his life had been like. " That is easy to fix. I am your father and my name is James Potter and this is your mother Lily Potter. But we have more than enough time to get to know each other. Harry I think Mr. Delacour needs to ask you for a favor."

Rage who agreed to let his birth parents have an opportunity to have a sort of family relationship. Part of this he agreed to let other ooman to call him by the name his birth parents gave him. He did not like it, but he hoped that once he returned to the home world all this ooman nonsense would just be a funny story to tell his own grandchildren eventually.

Francis went to him and asked him if he could speak with him. Rage sat down again and Francis asked him why not use a chair? Rage said that he did not wish to insult him by breaking his furniture. "Don't be silly, Harry we have more than enough money to pay for a replacement." Lily explained to him.

"So you accepted your birth name then. " Dumbledore seemed happy to hear that." Only for as long as I live on this planet. But I will hunt. I will not earn the goddess disfavor by abandoning the teachings. " That made Albus worry a bit. He proposed that Harry attend his school. Maybe he could learn their were more peaceful ways of living.

"Professor, I am afraid that will be impossible. You know that the Ministry of Magic hates anything that is not completely human. The Board of Directors will not do anything that angers Fudge or his people. "

Rage told her that indeed he was infused with his mother's blood. If he had not, he would not have been able to survive as long as he did. " Could you please try your use your birth name Harry. It would make your mother so much happier. "

" My Ministry has no such discrimination regarding our citizens. Harry I need to ask you for a favor. I fear that we learned the slavers were hired to kill my daughter Fleur. I would like for you to attend her school and keep her safe from other people that wish to do her harm. "

Harry asked if he was allowed to attend, after all these two ooman made it quite clear that it was impossible for him to attend. Madame Maxine decided to introduce herself, and so did the others who had not done so, they were sort of caught in the moment.

"Young man I am also not completely human. If I can teach and even be the head mistress of my school, you will be most welcomed in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I see from Fleur's expression she also likes that idea. We just need to see your current skill level and place you in your appropriate grade for you. "


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

Harry as he agreed to use the name began to call himself asked "How exactly will you do that?" Madame Maxine smiled a smile that made the others in the room feel nervous. "Simple really transfigure that desk into an animal you know well, make the most difficult potion you can, cast the most complex charm and destroy something I conjure. That will tell me what your skill level is."

Harry smiled and began to transfigure the desk into an exact copy of his faithful pet. The thing looked frightening to say the least. A five foot tall wolf with scales around its abdomen, legs and tail. Fur only on his neck and head which was silver white and the scales light grey. The thing actually looked happy to see Harry. "Sorry to disrupt your peaceful rest my faithful friend. Now rest in peace, and maybe you will not mind having me call on you again."

The large beast nodded his head in agreement but before he was transfigured back he jumped onto his and gave him a big sloppy lick on the face. He then returned to where the desk was and waited. Harry transfigured the desk back. "You don't need to feel fear. It was just my old pet brief back from the dead."

Madame Maxine was astonished as he said that. The beast must have loved him very much, for not even death made him forget his friend. He then made a pillow into a parrot and had that parrot sing something from Gilbert and Sullivan. Maxine noticed the hypnotic charm and even a translation charm at work. She changed it to a ten foot golem.

It tried to attack and with a movement of his weapon the golem was frozen solid, and then basted by a series of elements that disintegrated the frozen golem. For the potion he made the most difficult potion he knew. Thanks to the information he obtained with the assimilation spell, he made wolf's bane. The most complex potion to grant a werewolf the ability to control their urges during a full moon.

"From what I see you should be given a graduation in a couple of months. But that would make your job of being a bodyguard of Fleur impossible. So I will put you in her grade this way you will be able to keep her safe from harm. But please my Academy does not allow pets. "

He slowly but surely got used to the idea of thinking of himself as Harry Potter. But deep down he would always be Rage, the uncontested top hunter of his generation, son of Shade and grandson to the Elder of their clan. He would never abandon his clan or their ways.

He asked if he could retire for the evening. Francis only asked if they could talk a little before he retired for the evening. "I see no reason to deny it." He sat down and waited for him to do the same.

"Harry, do you mind if I ask you why did you agree to help me? You could have quite easily said that it was not your responsibility and avoided the entire thing. But not only did you accept it, you accepted to be put practically on show for that test. I know that you are skilled, there is not a single one of my own Aurors that could defeat so many slavers all by themselves. "

He took of his visor and placed it on his knee. " In truth I don't know why. True, this will cause me no end of trouble. If that Academy is anything like I think. I will be bombarded by questions from strangers questions I rather never answer. But their is something that I can't quite understand. I have seen things you can't even imagine. I have lived through things that would cause you to have nightmares for the rest of your life, but this thing is something I can not explain. "

Francis asked what was the thing he could not understand, maybe the two of them could figure it out. " Fleur, I can't seem to be able to stop thinking about her. She is near and I have to fight my urge to hold her. If she smiles I feel relaxed, and when you said that she was in danger my chest tightened and I felt pain."

"Why do I feel this for someone I just meet a couple of days ago, and through sheer circumstances beyond either of our control. " Francis smiled and he knew these feelings well." Well my young alien friend I have an answer for you. You suffer from an illness that has no cure. It's not fatal, but it can last for an entire lifetime. I should know I have it too. "

Harry waited to hear that it was caused by a fungus, a bacteria or a virus of this world." Sorry my friend but you are in love with my daughter, and since she cooked you a meal. Which she has never done for any of us. I can pretty much say she loves you too. Probably since the time you saved her from being raped by that slaves. "

Harry asked why he could say something like that.." My daughter told me you needed help. She practically demanded that we go to your aid, even placing herself in harms way again. Just to be sure that you would survive. If that is not love I don't know what else could be. "

Fleur and her mother had just come to her room. She saw her daughter look a bit flustered if not out right blushing." Fleur are you alright? " Fleur could not believe it, but she was more than alright. She was happy, happy that he was going to be with her at the Academy, happy that she would get to spend more time with him. Happy that somehow he was going to continue to try and accept his birth parents.

"Mother I know I know him for so little time, it is crazy but I know that I want to be with him. When he said that he was hungry, I wanted to fix him a meal, when he was injured I wanted to make him better, and when I am near him, I want to feel his arms wrapped around me. I know what this is, but how do I explain it to him? He is my mate. I love him, and I want to be the mother of his children. "

Her mother could not help but to smile. " I know what you mean Fleur, I feel the same for your father ever since we met. It is your aura telling you he is your mate. It is part of our mating instincts. I imagine if he touched you, and kissed you we would see your aura as a bright golden color. Which is why I am not letting you sleep with him in the same room. If you are like I was, you two would not be able to sleep tonight. You would be doing some rather pleasurable cardiovascular exercise. "

Fleur could not help but to glare at her mother. " I do have some self control mother. " She told her that she believed the same thing, but she still had sexual Intercourse with her husband the same night she found out how much she loved him. She could not stop herself, she needed to feel him, to taste him, to hold him and to make him make her his.

"So I will understand if you somehow climb out of your bed and end up in his room, and you two wake up with a certain grim on your faces. But I will ask you to take this little pill before you got to bed. Better be safe than sorry I always say. "

Fleur could understand her reasoning, but she knew that she wanted to let him rest. She knew that he was still suffering magical exhaustion. How she knew she could not figure but she knew that as amazing as his performance was during the test, he was not fully recovered. The way he ate his food told her his body wanted to recover more of his magical energy.

It was either female intuition or fate but they did end up in the same bed. They did not make love but they did sleep in each other's arms. Fleur could not remember the last time she slept so well the next morning.

Harry on the other hand woke up to he feel of two breast rubbing his back. _"I swear if it's another female trying to claim me as an occasional mate. I will kick her through the wall and into the hall. I am in no mood for this, especially this early in the morning." _ When he turned around to see who was actually sleeping with him, she saw the smiling face of Fleur Delacour.

He still could not understand how did that slaver know so many names and faces. He could only guess that since they were pretty important people he was bound to know of them. "Well, good morning sleepy head. Sorry if I woke you up. From those growls I gather you are not a morning person."

"Actually I am not, but for a minute their I felt like I was back in my clan's mothership . Some female always is trying to claim me when I am there. Being the only grandson of the Elder can be a pain sometimes. " Fleur relaxed and asked if anyone had claimed him. "No, we'll no until you did. Do you always sleep without any clothes on?"

"Your one to talk, is that morning wood or do you sleep with a small bat between your legs. " Fleur went down the sheets to have a better look." I take it back, there is nothing small about this thing. I can tell I am going to be one happy little wife. "

Apolline decided to wake up Harry first, they would need to buy him some new clothes if he was going to attend Beauxbatons after all. That is when she was greeted by a rather strange sight. Fleur and Harry in bed. Trying to figure who should get out of bed first. Fleur decided to use some wandless magic and summon her clothes from the floor. "Fleur, breakfast will be ready please dress and have your sleeping companion do the same."

Apolline did not know if it was out of embarrassment or hunger but they both dressed rather quickly. Harry tried to apologize for waking up so late. "late it is 6 in the morning." He began touching his arm terminal and sent a miniature probe to scan all books, and magazines for references on clothing.

It took the probe less than a minute to finish, they kept all such materials in one room. The probe reported back it's findings as Harry was eating a piece of toast. The prove went into its resting place on his belt. "You two need to eat quickly, we have a lot to do today. Fleur need some new robes, and underwear. Some books and resupply her potions kit. We also need to buy you some clothes Harry. As stylish as your armor is you will scare most people if they see you in it. "

Lily was clearly just finished making breakfast in the Delacour kitchen. She simply was talking to both of them as she put their food in front of them. Apolline actually was grateful she had volunteered to do it. She was not a morning person either.

" Why bother buying clothes? " James came into the room when he heard him say that." Because you sort of stand out in that armor. " Harry told him it was easily solved. He punched a few keys on it and he was wearing a nice shirt, jeans and boots. " Thanks to my prove I have more than enough data to make my armor look into thousands of pieces of clothing. "

He touched again the terminal and he was in black wizard robes, then again in red dress robes with golden trim, and again back to his shirt and jeans look." That will save us a small fortune in galleons . " James clearly was happy to hear that. Since he had the knowledge of a full grown and book savy wizard, they did not need to buy him books either.

Both mothers insisted that they buy him his books and a few other items." Fleur I keep telling Lily and your mother it is not necessary. I have everything I could possibly need with me. " Fleur laughed as she told her mate that they just wanted an excuse to go shopping. They finally reached the bank.

Harry told her his people had no use for money. " Anything that we need we either make, hunt or barter for with pelts and pieces of what we kill. Our most expensive thing is the armor and weapons but we make that ourselves. Even my ship is a gift from my grandfather, who he just changed a few things, but he got it from his father. "

Fleur did not understand how could they live like that. Harry told her they were very loyal towards clan members and to act for their own self benefit was practically unthinkable. There were criminals which when discovered the entire clan would hunt down and eliminate with a vengeance. The chances of one living more than a few weeks after being discovered was slim.

The goblins found him rather intimidating if not down right frightening. It maybe had something to do with the fact he asked his mother if he could kill a few hundred or so of them to make a nice leather pouch for his books and Fleur. The bank manager did not like the sound of that one bit.

James apologize profusely about his son's behavior. Telling the old goblin that his son has never seen a goblin before and that he did enjoy hunting quite a bit. The old goblin told him he would charge him a million galleon for every single goblin his son is confirmed killing. That pretty much made him beg Harry not to kill any of them, or his parents would be begging in the streets before too long.

Harry promised that if they did not harm him, he would not kill them. The manager found that to be an agreeable solution. They took the cart to their family vault. All the while Harry and the manager talked about their most exciting hunting techniques and methods. The bank manager while old did enjoy some hunting as well.

James had to stop their conversation when it turned into a full lecture of standard banking practices. Let's face it, it was pretty boring thing to listen to, specially in a vault full of gold and magical artifacts. The thing he found most disturbing was that Harry showed absolutely no interest in the money or the artifacts, he really wanted to listen to the lecture.

Fleur on the other hand was talking to her mother about something that they were whispering about. Good thing too, since the two were talking about the size of his tool, and how she was going to need some getting used to a thing that size. The other was about lingerie she wanted to buy and needed the opinions of both her mother and Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

Harry was asked if he needed an owl to carry his mail to him. James was clearly wanting to buy him one. Harry showed them his right side of his chest. There is was something that they had not seen before, guess the house was a little to dark to notice or the mark simply looked almost transparent.

"Their is no need. My good friend can take mail and other things to me. " From the mark a majestic eagle came out, and sat on his shoulder. But there was something odd about the big bird. The feathers on it looked almost like they were metallic. The color of silver came to mind as Harry touched it's head.

" He is a silver hawk. I rescued him from some poachers a while ago. He has been my familiar ever since. His name is Farrow. Come on Farrow don't be shy say hello to these friendly ooman. " James wondered if the bird really understood, but the idea was proven wrong as he gave a loud cry as a greeting.

The hawk flew back into the mark and Harry simply smiled at the fact that both Lily and James looked stunned. The thing flew right through his armor and they had no clue how he did it. It was all thanks to the familiar mark. He could instantly teleport in and out at will, and the second benefit to the hawk was he could talk to him using telepathy while inside the mark.

' Rage, I do not like this one bit. You are a hunter, not some babysitter to some ooman female. Sure by your standards she is beautiful, but do you honestly think that she will come with you? Let's face it the ship is nice for us, but it will look like an absolute dump compared to the castles she has called home. '

Harry began to wonder if there was anything more to his hostility he was sensing in his familiar's little speech.' Well if you think I am angry, don't you think I have a reason to be? You just introduced me to your birth parents and you told them the wrong gender my name maybe Farrow, but you know full well I am not a guy. I am a lady, and you introduced me as a male!?'

Harry told her that he simply did not want to make Fleur feel jealous. From what his probes found her kind turned mighty fearsome when they feel jealousy towards something they feel it is a threat to their claimed mate. 'Farrow, you are my dearest friend. I did not want to see my good friend roasted like a chicken in a brick oven.'

She thanked him but she pretty much demanded that when his supposed mate was feeling more secure that he tell her the truth about her gender. Honesty was very important for a couple to maintain a relationship. 'Alright, alright, I will tell her will you please drop it for now. I need to get the Potters to relax or they will want to move to France so they can keep an eye on me.'

Fleur had a feeling that he was keeping a few secrets from her, but then again who was not keeping a few secrets. Her entire species pretty much made it common practice to keep as much about themselves secret from others. Who was she to judge? But she did have a feeling that the supposed familiar was glaring at her when it was outside the familiar mark.

"Harry do you know much about the magical sports wizards and witches play ? " He admitted that his probes did pick up something about a strange team sport playing on flying brooms. He couldn't see the point of it, if they were scouting a possible hunting location they would need to do it with more stealth and not be so obvious about it. They would end up scaring what he might want to kill.

"Does everything revolve around hunting with you, Harry? Don't you do anything for the sheer fun of it?" Fleur's mother clearly was worried about his sanity."Of course I do fun things, hunting is pretty fun thing to do and it is an excellent way to test my skills and good exercise. "

So in short yes everything he did fun revolved around hunting in some manner or form. James made a joke that dating itself was a hunt of sorts." Only because the hunters let the hunted believe they are the ones hunting them. " Lily decided to get more involved in the conversation.

He wondered if that what Shade meant when she often said that a hunter can sometimes become the hunted. No matter what these ooman said he would always remember fondly the time he spent hunting with his mother. It was truly exciting and something always new to see and learn.

"Tell me Harry how is the forests of your home world? " He looked at Fleur and smiled."their are no forest as strong, majestic and deadly like those of my home world. Here you may cut your trees for timber, but trees in my world were made of stronger stuff, no blade no matter how sharp may cut them down. They are big enough to hold this entire small domicile on its branches and stand to the strongest of winds. "

Harry almost looked like he missed those forests. Fleur understood that he held them in high regard even though she could not believe there were trees that massive or that strong. Thanks to his terminal he was able to show her that indeed some Predator built their homes on the branches of some very large trees.

They shopping day was done and they obtained everything they felt he would require. The most disturbing thing was when they entered a bar and some fool tired to kill him for taking the drink that Harry had purchased.

The man tried to send a cutting curse and cut his head off, Harry did as he did with the slavers. He deflected the spell but with a major boost in power. The spell rebounded and hit the man I full force, cutting him in half from head to toe. Harry took his drink and saw Fleur, Lily, James and her parents stare with a look of fright.

"What did you want something? I can always go back and get it of you tell me what drink you wish. " Fleur was the first person to speak." Harry you just killed a man in cold blood and you don't seem to care at all. " Harry sat down and took a sip of his drink." That is because I do not waste such efforts on fools. Self Defense is an acceptable in this world is it not?"

Fleur saw him look relaxed almost as if he had done the most natural thing in the world. "Fleur do not pity me. I am not troubled at all. Pity those that wish to harm you. For you see Fleur I shall not be as merciful with them as I was with the fool you saw me kill. My people's idea of cruelty is much more severe than anything an ooman can imagine. "

Harry simply looked like he had killed for so long, that the act of killing was so natural, it was almost like breathing." Then tell me why do you accept my father's request? You could have left and be back among your clan, you accomplished what you were sent to find. Your birth parents are alive and well. So why did you accept my father's request? You owe him nothing at all. "

He asked Fleur to come a little closer, which she did." At first I had no clue, but as the day progressed I found myself thinking what would be life if I did not have you near? " She looked a bit embarrassed as she heard him say that. He put down his drink and he took hold of her. She was practically sitting on his lap.

This she wanted but did not know how to express it, without sounding almost indecent. Harry pulled her tight and he kissed her with such tenderness on her lips, she forgot to breath for a second. "You want to know why? Because I love you. Only death's cold hands will be able to pry me away from you."

"Harry, am I feeling what I think I am feeling or do you carry a beater's mallet in your pocket? " He told her simply he smelled her scent and the feel of her body pressing so close to him. He might not be entirely ooman but he did find her extremely attractive." So if you keep moving your hips like you are, I might not control myself. "

Fleur smiled and kissed him but with a lot more passion and determination than before." It is good that I know I have that effect on you. I welcome the chance to see you we fit together. But as much as I want to be with you, I do not wish to do it at a public place and in front of our parents. Who by the way are looking at us this very moment. "

Francis simply had to make sure his suspensions were correct, if not also James needed to know as well." Fleur now tell me honestly what we're you two doing while we went and got a table at the local restaurant. Fleur did not wish to say but she did blush to quite a bit. Seeing that his daughter was playing the bashful maiden tactic he decided to ask Harry directly.

For his part he only needed her approval and he pretty much got that. "So Harry mind telling me what we're you doing with my daughter sitting that close to you on your lap?" Harry saw the reaction he got from both their mothers. It was clear they would not stop for any reason till they heard this juicy piece of gossip straight from Fleur's own lips.

"I was shamelessly kissing her beautiful lips, and telling her how desirable I find her and my honest wish to feel her with me in our bed, while we make the most passionate love for quite a few hours. So far I had no luck, but I will try my very best to make his beauty mine! "

Lily and Apolline were both shocked at how he could just say something so bluntly." I get the impression that you both would hound Fleur for this information. So I rather be blunt and cause her less discomfort. " Fleur was more interested in the time he mentioned. Hours not minutes, but make love for a few hours. If she wanted to sleep with him before, she really wanted to test that claim on his stamina now.

The two couples enjoyed a very nice lunch together, and Fleur looked a bit distracted. Who could blame her, if what she felt was any indication she would be one very hard time living in the Academy. Boys and Girls did have access to each other's side of the dormitory. "Let's see, we got everything but a wand. Are you sure you will not need one Harry?"

Harry pulled out his rather strange weapon. It looked like a wand had been made from some metal and then had a blade forged on one of the sides. It looked like one would say a rather scary looking dagger. "This is all I will ever need. My grandfather made it and trust me, he is a master mystic. I don't think you would ever find one that would accept me like this."

Francis asked why did it have a blade on it. "Most of my most damaging spells are close range and require the use of the blade. The assimilation spell I use on the slaver is one such spell, but by far the most merciful of those spells. I have spells that simply are too damaging to be described in such a public place. "

Fleur asked if he could follow her for a moment. When they were relatively in a private place. She looked at him and pulled him close to her, she did not want to say what she was planning to ask in a loud tone." I need to verify two things. First did you mean what you said that you want to make love with me and did I hear you correctly that you wanted to do it for a few hours? "

Harry kissed her lips, and then behind her right ear. That is when he answered yes to both questions." I do not lie, I definitely want to make you mine. Specially since I need for you to know my feelings and desires before we go to your Academy. I would be a fool not to tell you, and risk some other fool trying to take you for himself." Fleur kissed him and told him that their was not possible, for she already was his and he was hers.

They returned to the table only to see their fathers look like they both won the major jackpot at a local lottery. "So I am guessing that he is still trying shamelessly to get you to sleep with him. Honestly Harry if you want her that badly why don't we go to the nearest Chapel, and have you two marry. At least that way none of our grandkids would be born out of wedlock. "

Lily did not like the way James said that. True it would make her very happy to be able to attend her son's wedding. But she felt they needed to date a few months at the very least. Marriage was hard enough on graduated couples, but for students it would be extremely hard.

"I don't think they would be able to be housed together and having to sleep separate specially during their honeymoon period would make their lives rather difficult." Apolline had a very valid point. Francis wondered however if the Academy had any special housing arrangements for married couples to continue to study there.

Arranged marriages were not that unheard of in the magical world. Francis was sure that in the history of the Academy such a situation had occurred in the institution's long history.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

They actually woke up the next day in each other's arms. Remembering how they end up like that made them both feel very happy to be holding each other so close. The previous night he had gone to give her a good night kiss. The thing was that the simple kiss quickly turned into a complete make out session.

Since she felt him pressing against her, she took the initiative and asked him if he was in as much a mood for a little loving as she was. He removed his armor rather quickly, and began to take off her sleepwear. The couple exchanged kisses, touched each other trying to feel every detail, every texture their bodies could experience.

Harry was introduced to a piece of technology his clan did not possess , a condom. She placed it on her mouth and using her mouth and throat she placed the condom on his dick . Fleur then pushed him on his back and she decided to ride him. They made love while she was riding him in what the books called the cowgirl position.

The two ended up making love in more and more positions till she fell asleep in his arms. The memory of all this made her blush, and kiss him. "If we do something like that without enough condoms or me forgetting my birth control pills, you can pretty much start thinking on possible names for our kids."

"My clan does not give names to our young, I told you that. Our children will earn their names and make us both very proud. " Fleur told him that if their children was as talented as him, then she did not doubt they would indeed make them proud. Harry held her close and she liked that about waking up with him.

After a few minutes they both got out of bed, she looked rather nervous about something. "Let me guess, you want to keep what we do in the bedroom secret." Fleur relaxed as she heard him say that. "It's not that I am ashamed, but I do think what we do together in the privacy of our bedroom, should stay just between us. I am glad to see you understand and respect my wishes on this matter."

Harry told her he wanted to make her feel happy to be with him, she kissed him and told him she was very happy to have such a wonderful mate. They got dressed and asked him how did he dress so quickly? "Simple magic spell, you can't use equip magic?" She did not understand till he demonstrated how quickly he switched from one weapon to the next.

"Time is precious when hunting dangerous prey. A wasted second could be the difference between life and death. " She asked if he was ever close to such a situation. He told her that once it was only once." the worst kind of enemy is born when a one of my kind is used to breed a xenomorph. A xenopredator is the worst nightmare one of my clan can ever face. So much that it is standard practice to activate a self destruct nuclear charge. "

" I had to kill the thing that come out of my childhood friend. The thing had every advantage my clan has plus his own species. I killed the blasted thing but I spent a week in a regeneration chamber after doing it. The Elder was so happy that I made it back alive, that he gave me a really painful hug. Grandpa is not prone to such displays of affection. You can guess how happy he was. "

The two ate breakfast together and used the Floo Powder Network to travel to France. From there they took the usual way for her to go to her school. A three deck train ride that made it feel like he was travelling in something as crowded as his home town back in his home world. "So Harry, how do you like this high speed train?"

He looked at Fleur and asked if she was kidding about the train being high speed vehicle? "No, I am not. It is one of the fastest trains and most comfortable in all of Europe." If you think this is fast, then I will just have to take you to see my home world from orbit. Once you travel aboard my ship, this will seem like a snail to you."

"Looks like we have a date for our first day off, and maybe we can do a little more of what we did last night. Maybe put the mile high club to shame. " Harry did not understand what she was talking about. During the rest of the trip she explained about the mile high club, and the other extreme places people made love in.

" Considering most of my clan was born in space, it simply does not mean much. But I will definitely try to make you happy and make sure you are safe. " from the train station they boarded some rather fancy looking carriage. The carriage was being pulled by what look like winged horses, and yes Fleur told her that he was not allowed to kill them.

" They would make rather nice trophies." Fleur was still trying to convince him by the time she was greeted by Madame Maxine. "For the last time Harry you can't go around hunting the Academy's pegasi. They are irreplaceable, no matter how great a trophy one would make." Madame Maxine was quite glad to see that Fleur was firmly putting her foot down.

"As much as I can forgive the killing of anyone that tries to kill your mate, killing our protected magical species that are housed in this castle is not something that I will forgive, or would leave unpunished. You two will follow me so I can show you to your living quarters and so I can explain Harry some of our Academy's rules of conduct. "

Madame Maxine took him on a tour of the Academy and she told him of all the things that were prohibited which included hunting of any magical being in the Academy, unless it was done in self defense or the defense of another student. The living space they were allowed to use was in fact the old master bedroom of the original owner of the castle.

Madame Maxine told them she simply moved her office to another room in the castle. Three doors away from their home in fact. "So you see I am only a short distance should you two require any help. Now unfortunately we have no nursery or daycare facilities. So while I know young couples tend to be a little proactive in their love magic, I do ask you to take the necessary precautions against an unplanned pregnancy. "

" or I could simply have my mother look after our child. Shade would love to have a baby to look after, specially if that baby is her grandchild. " Fleur did not seem to like that comment." I am sure she is a wonderful grandmother, but I do not want to be separated from our child. We can take the necessary precautions and once we both graduate, then we will have our daughters and be able to raise them properly."

"Looks like not much is different in this regard. Females always make the tough decisions in a marriage in my clan, it seems my mate will have the final say in our marriage as well. As long as she is happy, then I have nothing to say against it. " Madame Maxine just had to ask if their was any chance she could catch herself a male of his clan for herself.

" I don't know to be honest, we tend to limit how many of our clan are on this world, but I could send word to the elder to find if anyone is interested. Word of caution however my clan tend to be rather rough when we make love. " Madame Maxine laughed as she heard him say that,she said then she really should get herself a mate from his clan after all.

" I am half giant young man, I like it rather rough. That is the reason for me being single in the first place, most men tend to scare at the prospect of being with a woman as big and strong such as myself. " Harry told her not to worry, it was not strange for a girl to end up throwing her boyfriend threw a wall when the mood really hit her.

Fleur asked how in the world did he know that. It was clear that this was not second hand information and it was making her thinks things she needed clarified, before she got angry without reason. "Well I did have a girlfriend in my youth, and she did throw me threw a wall at least four times, but she was forbidden to mate with me since I was the Elder's only grandson.

" Is it me or do you almost sound sad about this... " Harry told her she died from injuries while trying to save an ooman colony, her last words to him were that she would die loving him. Madame Maxine asked why was she forbidden to marry him. He told her even though she was his age, she was the last daughter of the Elder's older brother.

Somehow the Elder felt that it would be wrong for them to marry. He was sent to the ooman world on his current mission a few years after her death. "Why would I not be sad, remembering the death of my childhood friend?" Fleur relaxed somewhat after hearing him say that.

Madame Maxine told them to go down to the great Hall for the welcome ceremony for new students. Fleur and Harry walked down to the great Hall and he was quite surprised by the reaction of the other students. Some girls clearly found him attractive and were causing Fleur to glare daggers at them.

The guys wanted to know how in the world was he walking arm in arm with the hottest witch in the Academy. Madame Maxine did her usual welcome speech, except she asked Fleur and Harry to come up to the staff table. "I know you have questions about our friend here. So let me introduce him to you."

He motioned for Harry to stand with Fleur in front of the staff table. "This is Harry Potter, he will be joining his mate Fleur Delacour from now on. In case you are wondering what that means it means he is her husband. He will be attending classes in the same year as her. He was pretty much home schooled to grade."

The girls looked disappointed the new guy was off the market, and the guys looks down right pissed off. "Before you even think about attacking him, be warned he has a weird passive magical ability to deflect a spell cast on him back to the caster, and several times stronger than the caster intended it."

"In other words cast a fireball at me, and you will have an inferno headed right back at you. " the guys who were thinking of doing just that paled at how he was quite blunt in his description of it or because he sounded like he was not kidding.

Madame Maxine told them both to rejoin their fellows at their grade table. When the food appeared he began to wonder when they could begin eating. Madame Maxine gave them permission to begin and Harry grabbed a couple of roasted chickens.

He began to really dig in and began to devour the chickens with gusto. "My mate did not have any breakfast this morning, he must really be hungry." Fleur asked him to please use the knife and fork, as she blushed bright red as he asked him. Harry pointed at an older boy doing the same thing in another table.

"You mean this isn't the way you are supposed to eat these skinny looking birds? " Fleur told him no it was considered to be rude to do that, and that she was going to give him a lecture about proper table manners before they can went to bed." Seeing her behave like that with him, it makes it almost obvious that they are indeed man and wife. "

Fleur was indeed true to her word and she did give him a rather detailed lecture about proper table manners, he apologized and confessed that he did so to make himself appear to be undesirable to the other ooman females, and make his mate relax and feel at ease. "It was also quite embarrassing to see my mate eat like a savage. But I do thank you for your intent, but Harry please believe me, that will not be necessary."

The two went to sleep and they both continued to dream about their married life. Fleur had a particular nasty nightmare about scolding her daughter about her bad table manners and she saying that hers were better than her father's. Harry woke up the next morning and kissed her as she woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

Harry for once actually did as his mate told him to do. To eat like a proper ooman should. He of course did so under protest saying he was not an ordinary ooman, and she kissed him and told him that of course he was not, he was her mate after all.

"Does anybody else feel sick watching them act like that ? " a boy on a table across from the couple asked his fellow students around him." No, not particularly. It simply that you finally realized that it was not a nightmare what you heard yesterday and indeed the hottest girl in our school is married, and no longer in the dating market. I for one find it rather cute. I wish I was as lucky as her. "

They were eating together when said fool tried to sneak behind him with a bunch of his friends and tried to prove to Fleur he was not so tough. One sent a simple fireball spell at him and it stopped by what looked like an invisible barrier and the spell was deflected back at the caster only it was way and I mean way more powerful than the idiot could cast.

It blew a whole in the wall behind them. "Wait that was is magically warned against magical damage. It has to be with us as students. That should be impossible." True to the guys words to wall repaired itself. The next fool cast a cutting curse, and again the wal was damaged and the caster was on the ground dodging the spell.

"Well if he deflected such powerful spells he must be almost out of power." this time a witch cast a spell that has some rather sinister feeling to it. The spell was a wide dark red beam that clearly it was meant to kill. The spell was sent back at the witch who got hit by it. The smoking corpse began changing for on the ground."She is not a student or even a witch. This guy is clearly a hit wizard."

"But I was sure the spell was headed toward Fleur. How did it get reflected as it hit Potter. " Harry Potter looked at the fool who had been trying to get past his defences or simply show him to be weaker than the he'd mistress had tried to making look. "Oh, that is very simple, Fleur is my mate, so my magic is bonded to her and vice versa. I can passively deflect spells and so can she as my mate. I would wish these vermin would not interrupt our breakfast. Time for us to go, you would not want to be late for class. "

She finished her breakfast and thanked him for reminding her of the time. She leaned close and kissed him as a thank you. The couple left towards their first class leaving a group of very upset students following them.

Her body language was easy to read, to those that paid attention. Her moves said that she was not to be messed with and that the person she was walking with was hers, and she would defend their Union to the point of fighting. "Fleur, you know you can relax. I would never be unfaithful to you. But I have to admit the way some of your female classmate look at me, makes me feel rather uncomfortable."

"Just think of them as mindless animals, if it helps you. But no, before you even ask no you may not kill them and get some trophies from their dead bodies. I know it is tempting, good knows there are a few of them I would certainly not miss. But I refuse to let my mate to lower himself down to their level. "

" Unless of course they do something monumentally stupid, such as try to harm you. I apologize in case that happens, but if someone dares to try to kidnap you, kill you or poison you that idiot is going to die in a very painful way. Nobody threatens you without having to face my wrath first. "

One the one side she felt the need to tell him she was very capable of defending herself, on there she had to admit that it made her feel protected and loved, a real warm and fuzzy feeling. The two finished breakfast and had a very nice first class. The problem came at the end of said class.

Fleur could not help but get the feeling good that some of the professors, specifically the male professors were being more than a little unfair with her mate. The first lesson the man asked him a question that could be considered a good question for a NEWT level exam. It made the man even more angry when her mate answered correctly.

Then a few professor did exactly the same thing in their classes. It was during lunch that she just had to ask Harry, why would he answer their questions? Since it was crystal clear that those questions were intended for students who had a full education on the subject. Fleur really was curious about what he would would answer when she asked, so she did.

"Harry, did you find those questions tough? " Harry simply smiled and took a drink of his juice cup." No, not really. Truth be told they were kind of boring. " Fleur was clearly not expecting that answer." They were questions most professors would have trouble answering. " Harry took a bite of food." Really? I though the professor was taking it easy on me. Compared to what I went through with my clan, I could answer a thousand of those questions without even getting tired. "

Fleur decided to ask him to ask her a typical beginners question that he had to answer in said training." Ok , here is an easy one. What effect does the gravitational force of a planet have on the trajectory of a transfiguration curse on a falling object, if said object was dropped from orbit? "

" None whatsoever? " Harry was shaking his head." Actually, Fleur that is incorrect. It depends on the transfiguration. If the thing is transmuted into a substance hard enough, it can make successful re-entry. If it is transfigured to be large enough it can cause significant damage on a planet. I mean what do you think killed the dinosaurs in your world? "

Fleur could not believe what she just heard." But transfiguration is a spell not a curse. " One of the people next to Fleur had to mention that." Well what do you call a spell that is done solely for the purposes of causing harm? "

That pretty much made everyone begin to wonder how many things could be actually be called a curse. " Mystics have been around my clan for a lot longer than the human race has been. So naturally they have learned and advanced their magic skills accordingly. If anything I am mostly here to be with you. I am not learning anything I did not already know."

"So hypothetically, what would you do if a man used his magic to peek at Fleur when she was bathing? " Harry took another bite out of his steak. " I have to say Fleur, you were right this is delicious. Oh, right your question. The answer should be pretty obvious, I would hunt and kill him and every member of his immediate family. It is the only decent thing to do. "

Every single guy that heard that looked like they just heard the most horrible thing ever." Why his family members? " Fleur asked him as she had just finished her breakfast. "Simple, they failed to teach proper honorable behavior, so they are just as guilty of dishonoring our family if he does that."

Every man made a mental note to never ever peek at Fleur in any form of voyeuristic way. She was beautiful, down right sexy, but having a peek at her was not something they were willing to die for and get their immediate family killed for. There were hundreds if not thousands of nude pictures, porn videos and magazines to look at. There was absolutely no need to do something that stupid.

"So basically you came here just to spend time with me? " Harry smiled a rather scary smile." And kill the dishonorable creatures that wish to cause you harm. I can say I am being romantic and others might say that I am using you as bait. But either way I am not letting anyone harm you, and if they try they die, and quite possibly end up as a trophy if they put a decent enough of a fight."

"What is a trophy to you and your clan anyways? " Harry remembered his mother telling him as she did her preparation of a trophy." A trophy is a way to honor the prey that deserves to be remembered, it is a way for the hunter to remember and appreciate the battle of a good hunt. They are always treated as the treasures of that hunter's life and always treated with care. To tell your child these stories is a parent's deepest honor. I still remember mother telling me those stories. "

" How many trophies do you have? " Harry looked at her and smiled." Not as many as mother that is for certain. I only have about 60 trophies and each is a story of a great battle. But my center piece, my main trophy is the head of the Xenomorph queen I killed as a child. I cleaned that skull for hours. I remember every detail and placed it on my trophy room with a such care."

Fleur blushed a little and began to laugh. "I hope you do not think of me crazy, but the way you talked about it. It almost made me feel jealous." Harry kissed her lips and whispered that there was no reason. He would always be faithful to her.

They left towards their after noon classes or more like her classes, after hearing the professors continue their ruthless way to try and humiliate him, she asked what was the correct answer. Harry answer was the size of the impact. When she heard that she had to agree it really was an easy question after all.

Their eveninn proved to be a true test of patience. She almost saw Harry try and contain his urge to kill. The killing intent of her mate was practically visual. But no matter the snide comment, insulting remark and off hand rude exclamation, her mate did not look bothered at all. At least not to the fools that were trying to get a rise out of him.

Fleur was amazed as how much control he had, until the biggest, most muscular guy in the senior year decided to make a comment of his own. "Fleur why do you spend your time with such a pathetic looking guy like that. When you could date someone like me?" Harry did not even look at him. "I expected better from you harphy whores. I expected that you would sell your ass for a better price than this thing!"

Harry got up from his seat in the common room and he walked over to the big senior student. Without a single word he struck both of his legs and everyone could swear they heard bones break. He fell down and tried to strangle him. That is when Harry took hold of his two arms and with a single move broke his arms. He saw the ooman crying from the pain and proceeded to hit him on the face like it was a drum.

It was clear that he had no intention of stopping till the idiot was dead. "Harry, please stop. You are killing him." Harry stopped and walked over to her. "This bastard insulted your honor, killing him would be a kindness, I was simply trying to make him learn the error of his life ways. But make no mistake next time he dies.

He picked something that looked like a dagger from his arm. He waved it and energy seems to flow. The injuries he inflicted were healed in a matter of second. "You respect my wife or I will make you pay, next time with your worthless life. Remember that the beating you go was merciful by comparison."

The fool took his wand and tried to cast a cutting curse close range. Clearly the fool did not remember what happened earlier that day. The curse was reflected on him and he was cut into nothing more than meaty chunks. "

" I did warn you that he had that ability, but Mr. Potter next time you find something insulting please tell me about it. I assure you that my punishment will make the fool wish he was facing you instead. " Madame Maxine left the scene as soon as she got done cleaning the place with a spell. Some could even swear that the head mistress was actually smiling as she left.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

Fleur woke up and she felt her beloved mate right next to her. She smiled as she remembered what the two of them did the previous night. It had been some of the best sex she could ever imagine. She leaned closed to him and kiss his lips. Harry was fast asleep and that made her smile. "Do you know how lucky I feel to have you in my life?"

Harry woke up and looked at her smiling face. "No, I don't know how lucky you are, but I know my life is a whole lot less stressful when you are near me." she accused him of pretending to be asleep. "Actually the kiss woke me up. Please tell me today we got no classes and we can stay in bed for the rest of the day."

She began to laugh, "Oh, that would be nice. Maybe I could get a little bit more of what we did last night, but sadly no. We got classes to attend and no matter how comfy we might be, we need to get dressed and go down for breakfast."

"I just know that it would save us both a lot of trouble if we just took my ship and went to live in my home world. Believe me, my clan would never dare to do anything to you there, and if you want to learn magic, my grandfather can probably teach you better than these teachers ever could. "

Fleur looked at him as he was already finished dressing." You just don't like it when the male professors look at me with lustful gazes and imagine doing something close to what you I got to enjoy last night. " Harry had to admit." Well if I must say it then I will be blunt. I hate it so much that only my consideration towards you and your family keeps me from killing the immoral perverts. "

" But I tell you this dressed in just my underwear, I am yours,and only yours. I would never even think about kissing another man as I kiss you. But I am also very possessive and that absolutely magnificent love making machine you have for a body, is mine. And I will never let some idiot come between me and you for as long as I live. So stop worrying husband. Finish getting dressed and let's us get some breakfast. We have a busy day ahead, and a very good night too. "

Harry did tell her that she did look wonderful in just about anything she wore. She finished getting dressed blushing and calling what he said flattery, and it was obvious, tender and sweet flattery." I will tell you the same when you are in your last trimester and you are carrying out child inside yourself. "

The two walked out of her dorm room, which in reality was more like a small one bedroom apartment. They did hear a loud yell from one of the other girls getting out of her room." Honestly it's like they were not told we would be living together at all, you would think they would remember what Madame Maxine told them yesterday. "

Fleur laughed and kissed him on his cheek." Considering how much noise we made last night, it is a wonder our neighbors actually managed to get any sleep. "

Breakfast for him was something that looked like it was made from some sort of an animal. The thick sauce and cream did hide much of the meat. Her was a simple egg, toast and a small salad on the side. She was about to eat when she saw Harry do something she was not expecting.

He put the nice though the meat dish and put his hand together in almost a prayer._ "We give thanks to our benevolent goddess for the bounty that she blessed us with everyday and that we may have another good hunt today as we had thanks to you on previous days." _

Fleur looked at him almost asking what was he doing? "Giving thanks for my blessings, don't tell me you do not give thanks for the blessings of each day?" A young black haired witch heard what he said. "We all do in our own separate and individual ways. Are you a Catholic by any chance?"

Harry was not heard asking his beloved Fleur what exactly is a Catholic? She told him that it was a religious sect in the human world. She would get him a book from the library. "No, I am not sorry. I have not heard of that religion before." This made several people drop their eating utensils in a sign of sheer shock.

"So who did you pray to? " A young man seated across just had to ask." The goddess of the hunt, who else would I give thanks to? " the other younger students made fun of him that he was actually a believer in the old roman faith in the gods, a girl said it could be greek faith.. Same deities different names.

Harry ate his food quickly and quietly. He did not understand what they were talking about. In all the books he scanned in the Delacour Manor for some reason there was not a single book about religions of Earth.

"Honest Fleur I sometimes wonder if I was ever born on this planet. " Fleur smiled at him and told him so did she. The glares he was getting from her fellow classmates was something that happened to her too, but never for the same reason.

Harry never came to school before so everyone believed he would be the new class idiot. You can imagine their surprise when the defense teacher asked them to do a spell and while everyone is having a tough time with the shield spell. Harry does the spell and he did not even use a wand to cast it.

"Very well done, Mr. Potter, very well done indeed. Do you know any other shield spells we can see or is this your first one. " The professor wanted him to show off for the class or he wanted for him to admit he did not know many spells.

Harry of course looked at Fleur almost as asking if he should do that?" The sooner you make yourself respected the sooner we can continue to live a more peaceful life, so please set these people straight husband. "

The professor of the defense class was one of the few teachers that actually had wanted to make Fleur his, the new appearance of the husband he never knew Fleur had was something he did not count on. If he somehow made him look back, she might consider him unworthy of being her husband and that would give him a chance he so desperately wanted.

Harry stood up and walked in front of the class and did as he was taught by his clan. He took his weapon and began to cast one shield charm after the next. In the end he showed the class that he knew no less than seven shield charms and each to do a different thing.

One reflected physical damage, another healed the person it protected, another actually harmed the person it was cast on, and elemental absorption and defection and reflection. The professor began to wonder that maybe he was the one that should worry about his own job. "Why do you use something to protect to harm the person under that shield charm?"

One of the male students asked. "Simple answer because a good defense should always include a good offense. The longer answer is by using this it gives the impression that you have casted by mistake a shield charm on an enemy, but the only practical reason is for hunting. It leaves the thing you are hunting mostly intact. Good for obtaining trophies. "

Another asked what would happen if you cast it on a deer? " The deer would die, and leave a body perfect for taking the head and hide of it, and still have the meat for dinner."

They finally asked how many trophies did he actually possess. He tapped his hand and out of nowhere a display came in the form of a holographic image. "Sadly not that many, I hope to get some nice ones while I keep my beloved Fleur safe."

Fleur saw the number and couldn't call that many trophies a small amount, but then again he probably was comparing this to his mother or father who had spent a few more decades hunting that he did.

"My father has many political or financial enemies that are not above trying to harm me to get to him. Trust me you will have more trophies as time goes on.. So sheer up and give me your attention." Fleur walked with him toward the library. As they walked in she walked over to a person he assumed must be the keeper of this library.

"Yes, can I help you with anything Ms. Delacour?" Harry did not like the overly friendly tone in his voice. "Yes, but you should know that I am a married woman.. My husband tends to be rather distrustful of men who he thinks are as he would call are flirting with me." The man looked at him and sneered at him. "I am only being polite, you should show more trust in her love for you and not be so jealous or you might lose the one you love."

Harry understood what he was saying. "As to what I need is a little alone time so I can study with my mate.. So could you please give us say 20 minutes so I can help my mate catch up with his background studies." The man understood and smiled as he walked off and said he wished his wife was as considerate.

"Harry please send your probes and learn as much as you can in that time. " Harry sat down and with his weapon in hand he summoned a hundred probes all at the same time, each began to scan book after book in the library. As the last book was scanned she just had to ask.

" How can you learn so quickly if you are having your probes which are no better than spells, by the looks of it, copy everything in those books. " He pointed at his head. " I learn everything the probes scan they are each linked to me. Perfect for scouting while on a hunt too. "

Fleur remembered that he did the same thing in her family's Manor too. " So tell me how much do you know on defense magic from what you read in those books?" Harry looked at her and smiled a very easy to recognize smile. "Turns out we are more advance in the mystical arts than this word, you have some serious flaws in several of your theories."

"More than likely it is these errors that kept this world from advancing in the arts to begin with." Fleur asked what the errors were and he sat down in a nearby chair and she pulled the chair closest to him and sat down herself.

"Well the first is the most elementary you classify magic into light or dark. This is ludicrous, magic is a force of nature, of the very universe. It is not dark or light, it just is what it is.. The intent is what is light or dark. A storm is no more light or dark than a spring rain. Both have the potential for good or ill. "

" You limit yourselves on a middle ground and never consider what one side had to do with the other, but as I told you there no sides to begin with. Take an example. If I saw a child going to be killed by a man, and the only way to save the child is to kill the man and I used a spell to kill him, is the spell dark magic? Or light? "

Fleur saw where he was going and decided to say another example." Say an evil wizard uses the same spell to destroy a house of innocent muggles. Is it dark or light magic? Yes I understand but why does this limit us?"

Harry was happy to see that she understood. "Because you limit the spells you can learn. Even if someone discovers something new or a new branch to a particular elemental magic. If the person is classified a dark wizard you and other in this world would avoid it, if not reject the research and label it black magic. "

Harry held his hands and a multi colored ball of light appeared before he in his hands. " This is a basic connection spell and those lights are the elements which I have from a friendship with.. This is a basic spell for those who train to be mystics. If my only friend was fire, this would be a ball of fire."

"But since I formed a friendship with all the elements it looks like this.. However, this if I throw it at someone I could use it to communicate with the elements that make up his body. I could ask the elements to strengthen or weaken and that could either save a person or kill him. Both by your own classification could be considered both light or dark. So you never learned this spell. "

Fleur asked why the spell was so important." Without knowing it make communication between us and the elements nearly impossible. "

" So how long does it take to learn that spell? " Fleur was showing a definite interest in his clans way of teaching and using magic. " Actually it does not take long. You just have to know yourself and accept all aspects of yourself and become whole.. The actual spells is learned almost automatically and it required little to no spell... Just your honest desire to get to know the elements better, easy. "

Fleur said that was harder than he would believe. He replied that he knew but all good things require work.. Just like their marriage.. He was going to work hard to keep her happy and safe..

" Romance aside, is there any element that you are friends with but can disagree with as a friend. " Harry smiled and said with a smile. " Well if their is one it's the light elemental. She is just so optimistic and sees everything with this rosy vision of things. I swear if I talk to her during a funeral she would remark how nice and peaceful the corpse looks."

"So in other words she find the positive in everything and anything.. I can see how frustrating that can be in some certain situations. " Harry smiled as she said that. " What is weird she is actually the one element that is almost eager to help me, and we argue all the time.. "

Fleur began to laugh and told him to be careful." That sounds more like she loves you husband. I do not like to share, better tell your friend that. You are mine, and I am keeping it that way. " She got up and walked over to him and kissed him as he was still sitting on his chair.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

The couple returned for dinner the same day only to find that now not only were men still staring at Fleu with obvious carnal desires, but now after his demonstration in class and the few witches that loved to gossip. Every single witch was staring at Harry the same way men stared at Fleur.

"Husband for once today I agree that this does not sit well with me. I want to go over there and beat the living daylights out of the foolish witches who dared to form an erotic fantasy about you. " Harry smiled at her and she could almost see his thoughts." Now you know how I feel when they look at you as a piece of meat. The offer still stands wife, we can be in my home world in a few hours a day at most. "

Fleur smiled at him and kissed his lips." It would be so easy to just board that ship and kiss all these pests good bye wouldn't it? But we don't take the easy way out of things now do we my love? We will prove to these people our relationship is stronger than any metal and more precious to us than a jewel. "

Harry just relaxed as he felt her close to him. " No we don't take the easy way out of things. Honestly I need to kill something I just wish some moron to a contract from those enemies your father has. It would make me so happy to be able to hunt something nice for a change."

Fleur laughed as he heard him say that. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that too much. They will make an attempt on my life and you can be sure they will be powerful. But while you wait I will keep you nice and busy. How does a few more days of what happened last night sound to you? I personally can't wait to feel you touch me like you did last night. "

That was when they got a shocked look from the people around them."Will you people please grow up. We are a married couple what? Did you think we would not be with each other simply because my wife is a student here? Make no mistake about it the first idiot that tries to feed her a love potion I will shred the fool to the point he will fit in a matchbox. "

That was when someone was rather happy he did not in fact try to do the very thing he was planing to do. Harry did not have a look like he was kidding." So how would be able to tell if they tried giving me a love potion? " Fleur just had to ask as it was something that everyone wondered.

" I am friends with the spirit of water my love. He would tell me before the potion touched your lips and who it was that made it and placed it in your drink. Trust me that even the air would tell me the location of the person who did it. I would hunt him and there is nothing in this world or any other that would save the fool from my wrath. "

The idiot was actually glad that he didn't even make the potion as he heard that."Would you mind telling me why are you so possessive of your wife? I still think you should trust her more and realize that if she does love you she would never cheat on you. " Harry looked at the student who said that.

" For your information I do trust her, it is the rest of the students I do not trust. " Fleur smiled at her husband as she heard him say the exact same thing she was actually thinking. The couple returned to their assigned dwelling and decided to take a bath together to get nice and comfortable with each other.

" You do realize that I might end up making you a mother if you keep rubbing me like that right? " She kissed him on his cheek and just told him that if she did become a mother he would become a father. She actually told him she would not mind having a child so early in their marriage. She mentioned that her mother would simply love having a granddaughter to babysit.

He laughed as he could try and picture what the Elder would say if he did become a father. "I imagine the Elder would give me a lecture on how I should have better control over my hormones. I would not mind having a few kids with you Fleur I just hope they would be born in a safer environment than what we will face."

"I know what you mean my love. I know exactly what you mean since my father often told the same thing to my mother. In this world we will never truly be safe and I do understand what you mean but I can't help to wish that we could be just like every couple you read on the rosy romance novels people read. "

As they finished their bath he helped her dry herself and she did the same for him until she notice something poking at her." Harry is that your scepter or are you really in the mood? " He pulled her close and felt it was really hard." I am definitely in the mood unless you don't feel like having another night of good old fashioned loving. "

" All I know is that we will need another shower by the time we are done. " the two spent touching and kissing each other's bodies till she could not take it anymore and decided to mount him. She was not holding back as he rode him and he was actually too busy with her tits to even say anything about it.

It was a good half hour before he bite her right nippple and he came hard inside her. She too came on him and collapsed on top of him as he was on the floor on his back. "You really do know how to make a girl like me happy. I could never get tired of this, it's like riding a roller coaster, no matter how many times I ride it. I never get tired or bored with the ride."

Harry could have said that he did it to make her happy but why spoil the moment by saying something that was obvious to her anyways. They ended up doing it again while they took their second shower and as they felt asleep she began to wonder if her daughters would inherit any of her husbands fierce hunting nature. She still had a dream of herself being surrounded by three little girls.

The only difference was that they had this look in their eyes and it was clear the family was out hunting together. "You stay back mama, we will handle any xenos that come near you." her eldest daughter told her in her dreams. Harry was fighting something as big as a house and with a horrible temper.

She woke up as the family gave out the traditional victory shouts. "Tell me Harry if we have daughters will you teach them how to hunt like you were taught? Or will someone from your family train them?"

He smiled at her and told her that when they had daughters training would begin as soon as they learned to walk." My kind does not teach Fleur we learn by example. I will train them and if they are good enough maybe they will train with one of the masters of my clan. My grandfather trained me because he is not only the elder but also a master in the mystic arts. "

She saw him smile at her as she began to get out of their bed." Do you know of a monster that is as big as a house, has two mouths, a tail and spits acid? " Harry's turn to laugh it seems. He picked up his nearby terminal and punched a few keys.

" I think I already told you my love, but I guess I shall show it to you again. The thing you describe is a Xenomorph Queen. The highest in the hierarchy of the Xenomorphs and is also able to lay over a thousand eggs in less than a few days. Killing the Queen will slow down the infestation but if we don't kill the Xenomorphs that are remaining. One of them can become a Queen. "

Fleur asked if they could take children to hunt these sort of monsters and Harry told her that once a member of his clan becomes of age he indeed is taken to hunt down one of these creatures and the xenomorph that child kills becomes his right into adulthood and the center piece if his trophies. So that he never forget how close he came to death.

Fleur asked what was his trophy as his right to adulthood. "I always wanted to prove myself to my clan and those around me especially. I could have killed a normal lowly warrior xenomorph but that was not enough of a challenge. I killed a xenomorph queen to prove that I was not someone to understimate."

He touched his terminal as he finished dressing and the display showed a particularly mean looking monsters. The skull was huge and it looked like it was quite large by the way the skull looked. "This is the skull or the holographic projection of the skull. I have the real one in my trophy chamber back on my ship."

Fleur finished getting dressed and asked if he had any Predator ladies that tried to claim him for themselves. "Predator females rarely spend time in courtship. If she wants to sleep with you there is very little a man can do to stop her. Females are stronger than males and they are not shy about breaking a few bones in a guy to get what they want. The only thing that allowed me to remain single was grandfather. He made is illegal for me to be selected as a potential mate."

Fleur looked surprised since she would probably consider him a great hunter thanks to the monster he killed as a boy. "I would want to snatch you up for myself if I was one of these females as soon as I heard that you killed a xenomorph queen." Harry laughed as he heard that and told her she would fit in with his clan well.

"Indeed some did want to marry me, but you see they would have to defeat mother. My mother is no slouch when it comes to combat and any challenge made on her face would have the winner face my grandfather. As I told you he is a master at the. Mystic arts. Even if they managed to defeat her, they would never survive someone of grandfather's caliber. "

Fleur looked a bit confused." All duels are fought to the death Fleur. This is combat and not some ridiculous sporting event. When we duel it is a serious matter of life and death. This is done to prevent people challenging each other over things that can be solved through dialogue."

That made sense in a way the harshness of the duel conditions was more a deterrent than anything else. The two managed to get down for breakfast and several witches still asked why he got to live with her. "Fleur this is exactly why I wonder if I am really the same species as they are." Fleur could not help but to laugh at the comment her husband made.

"Only partially my love, but you are quite correct in wondering since we already told them this before. " Fleur pointed at him," Get this straight ladies and gentlemen this is my husband. I am his wife. How is a married couple supposed to live if not with each other? " that was one of the men who did not like what he heard asked her how could she be married at her age?

She laughed and told him that by veela standards she was actually married older than some other veela." So quit staring at my wife you perverts or I am going to start challenging people to duels and let the body pile drive the message home. This lady is mine and I am hers. You better believe I will protect her to the point of killing someone. "

To Harry the classes could be described as the most boring thing ever. He simply took a seat next to Fleur and promptly was asleep with his head on her lap. Fleur was taking notes with one hand and running her fingers through his hair with the other as if it was the most natural thing to do.

One class his teacher tried to wake him up. That was when she saw two blades come out of nowhere and stop directly under her shin. "Mr. Potter could you please remove your weapons and please try to pay attention to class." the professor clearly sounded like she was frighten by the way he woke up.

"I am listening to your class, even if I find it boring. I was just doing so in a comfortable position. I can't help if sometimes I fell asleep you could put a gamorian lizard to sleep with your lecture. " She went from frightened to angry in less time it took a person to blink." If you think you could do a better job of teaching this class by all means give us a demonstration of your teaching abilities. "

He stood up and walked up to the front of the class. " Alright class let's get this class started and not waste any time. Does any of you have a weak stomach or weak constitution at the moment?" he waited and nobody said they did. "Let's get the show on the road cause it's showtime."

Harry went through the entire class using visual representations, videos of people actually using the spells they were supposed to learn and even practical applications with live examples and demonstrations. The rest of the class was devoted to actual practice and proper casting of the spell. Not a single person could was distracted from his lesson it was even exciting to the professor who was seated next to his beloved Fleur.

"And that class is the proper theory, usage and practical uses of directional charms. Now class do you have any questions but be mindful of time. You do have another class before you go for lunch. " the professor wanted to show that he was not as knowledgeable as she was." Do directional charm have a use in combat situations? And how? "

Harry picked up a piece of chalk." If I were to throw this piece of chalk anyone would be able to avoid it no? Imagine this is a spell you should be able to avoid it if you have a large enough area and time. But what if I cast a spell on you that makes you think you are moving left and instead are moving right? What if I cast a spell that makes you think you are on top of a tree when in reality you are down on the ground? That is the use of the directional charms in combat. "

" You must be constantly aware of your sense and surroundings in combat. It could be the difference that can save or kill you. Constant vigilance is needed in combat, never take a situation for granted. "

The professor sat down and she could remember that one of her old trainers back in her Auror days told her the exact same thing, but it was impossible that Harry ever met Alastor Moody. The class was dismissed and they indeed left still chatting about what they had seen and learned. "Husband mind telling me why exactly are you a student in this Academy?"

Harry told her he was here mainly to keep her company and keep her safe. "I could take every test they could throw at me and graduate from here in about half a week. I would be ready to teach any class in a week at most. I told you my clan is much more advanced in the mystical arts than the people on this planet."

Headmistress Maxine was having a rather heated discussion with one of her professors. The professor in question was trying to get Harry expelled from the Academy for misbehaving in class and blatantly disrespecting a professor. "I saw no disrespect professor Tewlaine. I saw his lecture quite clearly from my crystal ball and he did a wonderful job of teaching the class."

"But Headmistress if he is allowed to do this he would put into question the very teaching standards of our Academy. We can not allow a liar like him to show us up like this. We lose all authority in class if we allow this to happen. " Maxine asked which part made him a liar. The professor was quite happy to mention he said Fleur Delacour was his wife.

" Professor I know this is hard for you to believe but they are indeed husband and wife. Why do you think I had to assigned them their current living quarters. Those separate quarters are for married students. Look I have enough trouble dealing with the possibility that we might have to participate in the infamous triwizard tournament. I simply do not have time to sit here and listen to more ridiculous attempts to have a person expelled to save your ego. "


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter and AvP, this is a fan fiction.

Harry was not happy, not happy at all. He was called to the headmistress's office and he didn't like two things, first, he was unaware of how Fleur was, he simply didn't trust the oomans and that was not going to change anytime soon. The second thing is he was thinking that this was yet another complaint about how he began to tutor Fleur and some of her fellow classmates.

The idea of ending this particular problem did cross his mind, he could easily take Fleur and her family aboard on his own ship and when they were all saved in orbit, he could easily bombard the place called Magical Britain and a few neighboring countries. With his ship, he could pretty much clean all of Europe of ooman life and it wouldn't bother him one bit.

The thing that stopped him was that it would make Fleur unhappy, and the Elder of his clan would not want the existence of their kind exposed to their favorite prey. _'One short trip and I could be back on my home planet, and I would never have to see this filthy planet again.'_

Madame Maxine came into the office and looked at Harry who was quite obviously angry. "Before you say anything, I would like to thank you for what you have been doing for some of my students, several teachers have expressed their relief as their students would actually be able to finish the year materials. The reason I called you here is because I am sorry to say I have failed."

He looked at her, failure was not something a predator would utter so openly or casually. "Failed how? How will this affect my mate?" He just kept tapping on his right thigh as he waited for her to tell him.

"I failed in preventing the other schools from accepting the revival of an ancient and much dread tournament, three schools had agreed in the past to participate in the tournament, they were the premier magic schools of England, France, and Bulgaria. I didn't want my school to participate but the law in the contract pretty much forced my hand."

Harry began to glare at her, "I am sorry to say that your mate will be one of the students that must be entered as a possible participant in the Tournament, what makes matters worse it will be held in England, I am sure you remember how they dislike if not outright hate those of mixed blood."

Harry began to nod his head, "Yes, I am quite aware of the ooman discriminatory nature. I wish I could just take my mate and leave this wretched planet. My kind consider it a jewel, an absolute treasure, a holy land that must be protected, and we do protect it in ways you can't possibly imagine, but that doesn't mean I don't hate it."

She sat down on her chair and looked at him with a look of confusion on her face, "Harry why do you say ooman instead of a human, don't you consider yourself to be human? Last but not least why do you hate this world? You were born on this planet, I would think you would have some sense of love for the world where you were born."

Harry simply relaxed in his own chair and looked at her, "The concept of discrimination has been long abandoned by my people, we just each other by our actions not by the color of our skin, or the purity of our blood. My kind has a name but you simply can't pronounce it, I am a proud member of my clan, and I may have been born on this planet, but the planet of my clan is my only home world."

"I miss it terribly, the lush jungles, the vast deserts, the crisp morning air, the plentiful chances to hunt. It is a world of such beauty and joy that this world is nothing like it. The elements are present, we can commune with them anytime we wish. Ooman is the term we use to describe the species on this world, it is technically the same as a human. If I must be honest I love my home world, if I did not have Fleur, I would leave this planet in less than a second and never return."

Maxine looked at him and saw that indeed there were small tears visible on his face. "But why don't you consider yourself human?" He simply told her that he didn't consider himself human because in his mind he wasn't.

"So Harry what do you plan to do during this tournament?" He looked at him with such a cold stare that she didn't utter another word. He told her simply he would protect her, and kill those that threatened her. Rules of the tournament are damn he would keep his mate safe.

He walked out of the office and for a second he tried that calming exercise that his mother taught him. He tried to let go off all his rage, all his anger, all his fear, and with each breath, he tried to calm down. The last thing Harry wanted was to make Fleur know something was wrong by the way he was behaving.

It took him a long time to do it, but he managed to do it by the time he reached the dining hall. He sat down and began to drink a glass of pumpkin juice, somehow the glass was being refilled as he drank it. He just kept drinking and thinking about what he could do to protect her.

Training her like a mystic would take years, and he simply didn't have everything necessary to do it. He could teach her the basics but then she would actually think that she was ready for anything, the overconfidence of a new student often lead them to make mistakes and sometimes those mistakes would be fatal if not for the experience of the one training him.

He could go the stealth route, but the idea that she was alone, would also create the illusion that she was available, and let's face it, he didn't like the idea of some idiot trying to flirt with her. If Harry was honest with himself he would probably end up killing the idiot, skinning him and leaving the headless, skinned corpse as a warning to others that might think to flirt with Fleur was a good idea.

He could do as he had intended and protect her, be there for her, and support her even if he had to do some without her realizing it. Fleur was proud, which means if she entered the tournament she would definitely do not want the aid of other people, she would want to show the world that she was strong enough to stand on her own two feet.

As he finished his last cup of juice he looked at the cup and said thank you. I would be almost funny if people actually saw the cup appear like it was responding with your welcome written on the surface of the same cup he finished drinking from.

He always used to drink something when he was upset, it just happens that pumpkin juice is the only equivalent to what he used to drink when he was home with his mother. Fleur came and sat down right next to him, but not without drying his tears. "Something the matter darling? Did the headmistress say something that made you sad?"

Harry looked at Fleur and smiled, "She said something that made me angry enough to cry, we are going to be forced to go to Magical England. You are going to be told to put your name up to be a possible participant in the most horrible tournament you have ever heard of, that's right Fleur, your school is going there for the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"No man enjoys having to hear that his beloved will intentionally have to suffer like that. That is most certain for one of my kind. I am liable to kill the fool that puts you in that school's clinic."

Fleur began to touch his shoulder and smiled, "You forget my love, I may put my name in the Goblet, but I could very well not be chosen. You know from the books you read, that the one to select who participates is an ancient magical artifact called the Goblet of Fire. So relax, with the way that nation is against anything that is not entirely human, the Goblet is probably the same."

Harry didn't exactly feel better after he heard that, "All I know is that if anyone or anything tries to kill you, they will not live to succeed. You have no idea how much I wish I could just take you to my ship, leave this planet, and show you what a beautiful place my home world is, and what a wonderful life we could live there."

Fleur looked at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "You really miss that world don't you? What makes that place better than my world? You told me you lived as hunters and you risk your lives hunting horrible monsters. What makes that world better than mine?"

Harry looked at her and smiled, "I was adopted, I am not entirely a Predator, I became that through an adoption, even so, even if my blood is not 100% pure, I was never discriminated because of it. My clan and my people accept me just like anyone else, we are not judged by the purity of our blood or the color of our skin, our actions are what determine who we are, and how we are treated."

"I wish you could meet my clan, if you could see the love and loyalty there is between each and every member of my clan, you would see why I don't like this word. To me the rampant discrimination, the illogical hatred of someone for looking or appearing to be different is savage. My world is a world of hunters and that is true, but we are civil."

Harry pulled her on her arm and she came crashing into him, she ended up sitting on his lap. He placed her head near him and he hugged her. "I will remain in this world, not because I want to, I love you Fleur, I love you so much that I am willing to stay on this savage world just because it will make you happy."

She began leaning closer and she began taking deep breaths, "It's there any videos of your home world on that device you wear on your wrist? Maybe you can show me your world that way." He simply laughed and told her it simply would not do his home world justice.

"Then while we wait for me to have to enter my name in that Goblet, why don't you tell me some stories about you growing up. I might need them from when our daughters ask me how was their father was during his childhood."

Harry couldn't help laughing, "They will be far too busy learning what they need to know to bother with stories about my childhood, and if anything I fear that my mother will end up telling them those stories even if they don't ask."

Harry knew full well that this brief time of peace was if anything just a pause, a brief time to let combatants catch their breath and let each side think that the other is slowly dropping their guard due to the false sense of security.

In the following weeks, the teachers and students finally came to understand that Fleur was both married and very happy with her husband. Good thing too because in one cloudy morning the sound of large wings flapping and something massive hitting the ground woke them all up.

It was a massive carriage being pulled by two massive winged horses, Harry for a second thought that he had hit the proverbial jackpot. He jumped out of the window only to be caught in the arms of Madame Maxine. "Harry I know that you love to hunt, but these Pegasus are school property, you can't kill them, they are an endangered species and we actually need them."

Harry looked downright disappointed as he was slowly lowered on the ground. _'Darn it, at least one of those would have been a wonderful trophy. I hope that some stupid ooman tries to do something, maybe then I can get at least a decent trophy."_

"Did my mate jump out of our place yet? I know how much he is practically itching to hunt something. Honestly, Harry, you will have plenty of chances when we reach England, I imagine the political enemies of my father or the nonhuman hating people of that country will try to kill me, so cheer up my love, you will get a few good trophies."

Harry looked at her and saw that she was already packed, so did many of the students. They all began to board the massive carriage. "By the goddess, I hope so, I am beginning to think my Clan is spreading stories on how lazy of a hunter I become."

As they got into their assigned rooms she looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry love, no matter what anyone says I will always love you." Harry was actually feeling better after she told him that, I guess it really is universal, men liked to hear that from their wives, or at the very least Harry was happy to hear it.

The trip was surprisingly smooth considering that the cart was being pulled by two flying horses, then again said flying horses made most elephants look small. The part that he didn't like is that the entire flight took about an hour, Harry was not looking forward to being in Hogwarts castle. He still remembered the fact that the people in charge of the Ministry of Magic in that island were shall we say very picky on who they decide to treat politely.

Meaning he remembered that since he was not entirely human, to the people of that Ministry he was more of a monster than a person, something he didn't like for two reasons, one his own wife was part Veela, and even though most Veela are considered by most human males to be some of the most beautiful women in the world, that didn't mean they actually accept them politically or socially.

Harry could never get over the obvious contradiction, most of the men there would consider themselves lucky if a full blooded Veela even notices them, and even more so if she actually sleeps with one of them, but consider them people, well Harry didn't think their primitive minds could actually stretch to reach that point.

As the carriage began to shudder and the sound of it hitting something hard, pretty much told everyone on board the Carriage had actually landed. With a few buttons pushed on his wrist terminal, his optical camouflage turned on. Fleur, of course, knew where he was and was quite happy to have him walk near her.

The idea was to look at the welcoming party in stealth, and if anyone of them attacked Fleur he could catch the idiotic assassins off guard. The second he got off the carriage he saw a large ship in the middle of the lake, this must be the other school that was going to participate in the tournament. Dumbledore was dressed to impress it seems, and he was smiling with quite a few students as part of the welcoming party.

Just as they walked near the entrance, he heard Fleur ask him to stop his stealth, that she would feel safer if he could actually see him hold her arm. From the looks some of the students in the welcoming party were giving Fleur he realized that he better make sure the idiotic ooman know not to mess with her.

He came out of hiding, only thing is that he came out wearing not what they would call normal clothing, he stood near her wearing his usual armor. It took him a second to touch his terminal to change his clothes into something less frightening, but it was a little too late, the first years would never forget the feeling of fear they began to feel the second they looked at Harry.

"Ah, Madame Maxine welcome, welcome, come inside, you will find it much more comfortable inside. We have a welcome feast, drinks, and pleasant atmosphere I can assure you." Harry knew better than to trust that what was said was true. One of the things his own mother made sure he understood was that in a place that is supposed to be peaceful, safe and pleasant it is easier for something nasty to happen, she made certain that he never drop his guard, constant vigilance was one of the key strategies of a successful hunter.

As they walked in he saw the enchanted ceiling, the flying ghosts, the candles that seemed to float in the air, four large tables each with a banner flying over them. "Welcome to our returning students, and I would like to tell you that this is a very special year, this year we are the hosts of the Triwizard Tournament. Our two visiting schools shall live and study with us for this year, and some will even participate in the tournament."

"The Drumstrang students and visiting faculty shall live in the Slytherin House, and Beauxbatons students and faculty shall like in the Ravenclaw house. If the visiting students will be as kind as to seat with their respective seats, Slytherin is the one with the green banner with the snake, and Ravenclaw is the one with the raven."

They all went to their supposedly assigned seats and the long table seems to grow to accommodate them. As Harry sat down he noticed something that was not to his liking, he saw a teacher glaring at him, the only time he ever saw that much hate in a glare was when he called a xenomorph fat, Harry actually said that it was a wonder the Xenomorphs could find enough food to feed the old fatso that they had as queen.

Suffice to say the xenomorph queen was furious, then again a furious enemy was easier for Harry to hunt. Who was this black haired man that kept glaring at him, almost like he was trying to kill him with his eyesight? He would say that it was a rather impressive display but in truth, he had seen much much worse.


End file.
